Home Again
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: AU. She moved back home to take care of her dad. What happens when she sees her childhood crush again? Is he the same as she remembers? Or will someone else catch her eye? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any wrestlers mentioned in this story. This is just pure fiction. I only own those you do not recognize.**

 _A/N: This story has been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy it._

Allen "AJ" Jones was sitting in the local bar having a beer after a long day at work. He worked at the local auto repair shop in Gainsville, Georgia. He ordered another beer, not in any hurry to get home. He was having trouble with his wife, constantly arguing. He really wanted kids, but when they argued he was glad they didn't have any.

AJ sighed as he finished the last of his beer. He looked at his phone and noticed it was just after 7pm. He knew he should be getting home. He got up and took some money out of pocket and threw it in the tip jar. He turned to start walking out the door before freezing. He couldn't believe he was seeing the person walking through the door.

Margaret "Maggie" Anderson walked through the doors of the bar. She just moved back to town after being away for college where she was studying to be a photographer. She had to move back to town to take care of her sick dad.

"Maggie?" AJ approached her. "I thought you were living in Charleston?"

Maggie looked up at the man that was talking to her and softly smiled "Hey AJ. I just moved back to town a few days ago. I have to take care of daddy."

AJ looked down "I heard he was sick. I'm sorry to hear that. If there is anything you need or if you ever need help let me know. I still live just down the road."

"Thank you, AJ. I'll keep that in mind." she looked at the bar. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get a job." she walked towards the bar and started talking to the bartender Mark Calaway, who just so happens to also be the owner.

AJ stood back and watched as Maggie talked to Mark. He smiled softly as he watched them shake hands and she had a big smile on her face. "Got the job?" he asked as she walked towards him.

"I start tomorrow"

"Congratulations. I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow and have a drink." he took his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrating. He sighed when he saw it was his wife Lindsey calling. "I better get going. I'll see you later." he turned and walked out the door while he answered the phone "Hey Linds. I'm on my way home."

"Where are you Allen? My parents are here for dinner. I told you they were coming."

Sighing he scratched the back of his head "Sorry, I forgot about them coming. I'll be home soon."

"You were at that bar again, weren't you? I swear AJ, you spend more time at that shop and bar than you do at home. Don't even bother coming home right now. You'll be staying on the couch tonight." and with that she hung up on him

"Fuck!" AJ cursed loudly.

Maggie was walking out of the bar and heard the end of the conversation. She slowly walked over to him "Everything ok AJ?"

AJ turned around quickly, not expecting someone to be there. "My wife is being ridiculous. She doesn't want me coming home right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she looked down at her feet "You could come home with me for dinner. I made chili."

"Thank you for the offer. But I don't want to impose."

"You're not. I made plenty and I'm sure daddy would love to see you."

"Are you sure?"

Maggie smiled "Of course I'm sure. Now come on." she said before they both got in their cars and made their way to her house

Once they got to her house they got out of their cars and made their way inside "Daddy I'm home" she took her jacket off and hung it on the hook by the door. "And I brought company"

Mike Anderson walked out to the foyer, followed by his son and Maggie's older brother Karl. "Oh, hey AJ."

"Hey Mr. Anderson. Hey Karl."

Karl worked at the auto shop with AJ, along with their friend Luke Gallows. "AJ. I'm surprised to see you here." Karl said as he wrapped his arm over his sister's shoulders.

"Problems with the wife. Maggie invited me over until it was safe to go home. I hope it's alright I'm here."

"Of course it is. You're practically family. You can come over any time." Mike said as he patted AJ on the back.

"I'm make cornbread to have with the chili. How about you guys go chat?" Maggie suggested.

"OK, come on guys." Mike said.

AJ followed behind Mike, but Karl followed his sister "I'll be with you guys in a minute." once Maggie and Karl got in the kitchen he made sure the others were out of hearing range. "Mags, what are you doing? You know AJ is married right?"

Sighing, Maggie turned to look at her older brother "I'm not doing anything. I was just being nice. Besides, he is too old for me, he is 15 years older than I am. He has been your friend for a long time."

"I know. I'm just looking out for you. That's what older brothers are for." he playfully ruffled Maggie's waist length brown hair.

"Karl, you big goof." Maggie laughed and started fixing her hair "Now get out of here so I can finish this cornbread." she was about to pour the cornbread mix in the cast iron skillet when she was pulled into a hug.

"I love you Maggie." it was Karl. "I missed you so much while you were gone."

"I love you too. And I missed you too." she hugged him back tightly. "I'm glad to be home. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances." she said while putting he cornbread in the oven.

"I know. We'll get through this. Dad is tough."

"I know he is." Maggie said as AJ walked through the kitchen door. "Hey AJ. I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah I am. Everything ok?" AJ asked seeing the sad look in Maggie's dark brown eyes.

"Everything is fine. Karl and I were just talking." she looked in AJ's blue eyes. Truthfully, she always had a crush on AJ. But she would never do anything about it. She didn't want to upset her brother and she wasn't a home wrecker.

A few minutes later the oven beeped and she got the cornbread out. While letting it cool down she got bowls out and put chili in them before putting them all on the table. She then poured every one a glass of sweet tea and put that on the table too. After putting everything on the table she cut the cornbread and put it on a plate. On the way to the dining room she called out to the guys "Dinner is ready."

Dinner went by smoothly with fun conversation. When everyone was done, AJ helped Maddie clear the table and do the dishes.

"Thank you for inviting me." AJ said as Maggie walked outside with him to his car.

"It was no problem. I'll see you later. Maybe tomorrow night if you come to the bar."

"We'll see. Depends on how my conversation goes with Lindsey when I get home." he leaned in and kissed Maggie's soft cheek "See you later."

Maggie just stood there grinning hard as she watched AJ drive away. She touched the cheek AJ just kissed and felt her cheeks burning. She never been so happy to be home.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Is it a keeper? Please review and let me know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

AJ was not in a good mood when he woke up. Lindsey was true to her word and made AJ sleep on the couch. Lucky for him it was a nice sized couch. He slowly got up from the couch and stretched. He smelled coffee and went into the kitchen to fix a cup. As he is fixing his coffee he looked out the window and noticed Lindsey's car wasn't in the driveway. He sighed in relief knowing he didn't have to deal with her yet.

Today was AJ's day off. He was happy he didn't have to work. He already decided he would go to the bar later and check on Maggie and make sure everything was going well with her first day of work. He for some reason felt protective of her. Maybe because she was his best friends little sister and he knew her for a long time.

After finishing his coffee, AJ headed up to his bathroom to start getting ready for the day. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, dried his hair then got dressed. He got a text from Karl asking if he wanted to go to breakfast with him and Luke.

Meanwhile, Lindsey was at the grocery store. She was walking down the aisle when she saw one of her neighbors, an older woman named Mrs. Carlson. "Lindsey, dear. I'm so sorry"

Lindsey got a confused look on her face "Why Mrs. Carlson?"

"I was walking my dog last night when I saw AJ kiss Maggie Anderson's cheek. He was leaving her house."

"Wait, he was with Maggie last night?"

"I don't know what was happening."

Lindsey nodded her head. She was seething on the inside. She didn't know when she was gonna confront AJ about it. She was hoping it was nothing. When she got home she got the groceries out of the car. She looked around and noticed AJ's truck wasn't in the driveway. She walked in the kitchen and sat the grocery bags down when she noticed a note on the fridge.

 _Lindsey, went to breakfast with Karl and Luke. Be home later._

AJ was sitting in the diner with Luke. They were just waiting on Karl to get there before they ordered breakfast. "What are you doing on your day off?" Luke asked as he was sipping on his coffee.

AJ shrugged. "I was thinking of going to Calaway's tonight." he said as Karl sat at the table.

"I'm going too. I'm gonna be there most of the night. I know Mark will look after my little sister, but he isn't always gonna be there." Karl said. Their waitress came over and took their breakfast order. "Luke you coming tonight?" Karl asked after their waitress walked away.

"Sure, why not? I could use a night out. Maybe I could find a girl to take home."

AJ laughed "We need to find you a girlfriend."

Luke shook his head no "I like being single."

The rest of the day went by smoothly. AJ, Karl and Luke had a good time at breakfast. After leaving the diner, AJ went home and found Lindsey sitting in the living room reading a book. "Hey Lindsey. I'm home."

"Hello Allen" she said with a tense voice. "I'm fixing dinner a little early tonight. Make sure to be home this time."

"I'm sorry Lindsey. I didn't mean to miss dinner last night. I had a rough day yesterday and I just needed to blow off some steam."

"I know. It's fine. Just please let me know next time that you'll be late. Especially if my parents are gonna be here."

AJ walked over to Lindsey and kissed her forehead "I will. I promise." he went upstairs to their room to relax and watch TV.

During dinner things were a little tense once again. AJ didn't know what was going on. He planned on going out and hoped things would be little better when he got home.

"I'm going to Calaway's." AJ told Lindsey as they finished washing the dishes. "I'm meeting Luke and Karl there."

"That sounds fun. I'll go too." Lindsey said as she dried her hands. She wanted to confront Maggie. She wanted to make sure the little slut stayed away from her husband.

"If you really want to that's fine" he kissed the side of her head and went to get ready to go out.

When they got to the bar, AJ looked around and found Karl and Luke playing a round of pool. He nodded towards them before walking over to the counter and ordered a couple of beers from Mark. He didn't see Maggie so he assumed she was on break.

"Maggie?" Lindsey said as she approached the younger woman "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. Stay... away... from... AJ. He is my husband. I see the way you look at him. He is mine. He doesn't want you."

Maggie smiled "You have no idea what you're talking about, Lindsey. I don't want AJ. He is my brother's best friend." she moved a little close "I suggest you don't ever get in my face again. Because next time you do it won't be pretty." she backed up and walked back to the bar to serve the customers that just came in.

AJ was sitting at the bar when he saw Maggie approach him "Hey Maggie. How was your first night?"

"It was good until your wife decided it was a good idea to confront me and tell me to stay away from you."

"WHAT?" AJ stood up "Why?"

"I don't know. But I suggest you keep her away from me. Next time I'll deck her."

"I'm so sorry Maggie. I'll talk to her. If you see your brother or Luke tell them I'll talk to them later." he walked over to Lindsey "Let's go."

"Why?" she was acting innocent.

"Now, Lindsey."

The car ride home was very tense. You could cut to tension with a knife. When they got home they walked in the house and AJ slammed the door shut behind "What is your problem Allen?"

"Why did you tell Maggie to stay away from me?"

"I felt you two were getting too close. Mrs. Carlson told me she saw you kiss her cheek last night. Did you sleep with her?"

"WHAT? No. I have never been unfaithful. How long have you known me Lindsey? You know I would never cheat on you."

"You say that now..."

"Never." AJ walked away and to the guest room slamming the door behind him.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Please tell me what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie was sitting in the diner having breakfast when she heard the door open. She looked up and smile when she saw Luke come in. "Hey Maggie." he smiled while walking over to her table.

"Hey Luke. Wanna join me?"

"Sure." he sat down across from Maggie. In truth, he had a little bit of a crush on her. "I was riding by and I saw your car. I wanted to talk to you about something."

Maggie put her fork down and gave Luke her full attention, thinking what he wanted to talk to her about must be important since he stopped going wherever it was he was going. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would maybe like to get dinner sometime."

Maggie smiled softly "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah I am." suddenly getting nervous.

Maggie grinned "I would love to go out with you"

Luke's smile got even bigger "Great. I'll text you and we will get together on your next day off."

After watching Luke walk off, Maggie smiled and finished her breakfast. She liked Luke. Maybe he could distract her from AJ. She knew it wasn't a good idea to get involved with a married man and she didn't want to come between AJ and his wife.

That night Maggie is at the bar. Tonight was a slow night, which she didn't mind. She was taking a break sitting at one of the booths and eating some nachos when AJ walked in.

He walked over to the bar and didn't notice Maggie sitting at the table. AJ finally noticed and walked over to Maggie, noticing she was busy texting on her phone. "Hey Maggie." he sat down across from her. He frowned when she didn't even acknowledged him. Was she mad at him for some reason? "Maggie?" he reached over and touched her hand.

Maggie was so busy texting with Luke that she didnt' notice someone sitting across from her. She jumped when someone touched her hand and she let out a little yelp "Oh my God, AJ! You scared me."

AJ laughed "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What has your attention that you don't notice someone sit across from you? Or should I ask who has your attention?" AJ felt a little ping of jealously and hoped it wasn't someone.

"Just texting with Luke."

AJ's eyebrows furrowed together. "Luke Gallows?"

"Yeah. We are going out in a couple of nights."

"I didn't know you two liked each other."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders "That's what the date is for. Find out if we like each other like that."

"Does Karl know?"

"No, I haven't talked to him today. Luke only just asked me today. I love Karl, but it doesn't matter what he says on it. This is my life."

"I just want you to be careful Maggie."

"Thank you for your concern AJ, but I'll be fine." she looked at the time. "I have to get back to work." she pushed her plate towards AJ before getting up "You can finish those if you want them."

A few mornings later, AJ was at the shop working on a car when he noticed Luke coming in, he had a big smile on his face "What has you smiling so big?"

"I have a date tonight."

"That's great man. With who?" Karl asked.

"Maggie."

Karl's head snapped up "My Maggie?"

"Yeah."

AJ prepared himself to break up a fight, but was surprised when Karl got a smile on his face.

"That's great."

"Really? The man just said he is going out with your sister." AJ was shocked that Karl seemed so ok with the thought of his friend going out with his sister.

"I know. But I also can tell that he really likes her. I'm not gonna stand in the way of that." Karl looked at Luke "But if you hurt her, all bets are off."

"No problem man. I won't hurt her"

 _A/N 2: Luke and Maggie have a date. How do you think that will go? Do you think something will happen? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

Luke was busy at work, wanting to get his day over with so he could get home and get ready for his date with Maggie. They talked and text a lot over the past couple of days. He didn't get the chance to go to the bar much after work.

"So, Luke, where are you taking Maggie tonight?" AJ asked as they were on their lunch break.

"She loves Mexican food so I'm taking her to Margaritas."

"That place is pretty good. I took Lindsey there one." And he was planning on taking her there tonight. He was gonna take her wherever Luke was taking Maggie. But he wouldn't let anyone else know that.

Luke got up and gathered his trash. "I gotta get back to work. I'm ready to get this day done so I can get ready for tonight."

Meanwhile, Maggie and her friend Alexa Bliss are out shopping "You'll look damn sexy in this." Alexa held up a beautiful light pink halter babydoll dress

"It's gorgeous." Maggie walked over and picked out her size then took it to the fitting room to try it on. She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. She walked out and turned to Alexa "What do you think?"

"You look amazing. Luke will not be able to take his eyes off you."

"You think I should get it?"

"Definitely."

Smiling, Maggie went back to the fitting room to change back into her clothes. After paying for the dress, they went to the shoe store to get some shoes that would go with the dress.

When she got home, Maggie took her stuff straight up to her room. She laid out her dress and put her shoes by it. She looked at the time and noticed she still had a while before she had to start getting ready so she went downstairs to fix her father something to eat.

"Hey daddy." she said when she saw him sitting on the couch in the den.

"Hey pumpkin." Mike smiled when he saw his daughter walk in the "What are you up to today?"

"I have a date tonight."

Mike looked at his daughter "With who?"

"Luke Gallows."

"He's your brothers friend."

"I know. Karl is ok with it. And even if he wasn't I wouldn't care. I like Luke and I'm pretty sure he likes me."

"Of course he does baby. What's not to like?"

Maggie smiled and gave her father a hug. "What do you want for dinner tonight? I can make you something before I have to leave."

Mike shook his head "Don't worry about it. Karl said he was gonna bring Chinese food." he looked at Maggie "You know, you two don't have to watch me 24/7."

"After your last heart attack we don't want to take any chances. You were lucky you just got home and you weren't out driving. Mama isn't here anymore. You need someone with you."

Mike sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win that argument. But at least his kids cared enough to make sure he was ok.

Maggie sat with her father for a little while and watched TV. She sat an alarm on her phone to let her know when she should start getting ready. "I'm gonna start getting ready now." she kissed his cheek and go up to head to her room.

Maggie jumped in the shower, making sure to shave. She got out and dried off. She went back in her bedroom from her en suite bathroom. She went over to her chest of drawers and put on some panties. Looking at the dress she couldn't wear a bra, so she pulled out some nipple tape and sat them near her dress. She went back to her bathroom and dried her hair and straightened it. She also lightly did her makeup, she also brushed her teeth and used mouth wash. She went and put the nipple tape over her nipples before putting her dress on. The dress came down mid thigh so she was showing plenty of leg. She reached behind her and zipped the dress and hooked the neck strap behind her neck. She walked over to her chest of drawers and got her body spray from off top and spritzed herself a couple of times

Looking in the mirror she adjusted her dress so it was sitting correctly. As she was fixing her dress there was a knock at her door. She checked herself over before answering.

"Come in" she said as she went over to get her shoes.

Karl came in "Luke just pulled up." he stopped and looked at his sisters dress. "Are you sure you want to wear that? Maybe put a sweatshirt on?"

Maggie looked at her brother "Don't start Karl." she sent him a look.

Karl held his hands up "You look beautiful though."

Meanwhile

-at the same time-

Luke is at his apartment getting ready for his date with Maggie. He thought she was so beautiful. He was never the kind that wanted a girlfriend, but he could see Maggie and himself together.

He really cleaned himself up. He showered, made sure all grease and oil was gone from his fingernails and shaved everything but his goatee and brushed his teeth then swished some mouth wash.. He decided to wear nice dark wash jeans, a plaid button down shirt that he rolled the sleeves up to above his elbows. He sprayed some cologne on. He pulled on some shoes and made sure to grab his keys and wallet before walking out the front door.

Pulling into her driveway, Luke shut his truck off and took a deep breath before getting out of the truck. He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited.

Mike got up and opened the door "Hey Luke, come in." he stepped aside and let Luke in.

"Thank you, Mike." They walked to the living room and sat as they waited for Maggie to come down.

"I gotta ask, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I want to make her happy. And I want to build a relationship with her. As for further ahead I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

Mike nodded his head "Good answer. I like that."

They look up when Karl came in the den with Maggie's arm linked with his. Mike looked over at Luke and saw the look in his eyes.

"You look gorgeous, Maggie." Luke said with a huge smile on his face.

Maggie smiled and blushed "Thank you, you look amazing."

"You ready to go?" Luke asked and held his arm out for Maggie.

"I'm ready." she looked at her dad and Karl "Bye guys, I'll be home later."

"You two have fun." Mike said before sitting back down on the couch

AJ was sitting on his front porch when he saw Luke drive by and pulled into Maggie's driveway. During his lunch break, after Luke went back to work, AJ called Lindsey and told her he wanted to take her out to eat and she agreed. He hurried in the house and told Lindsey they should leave now. He wanted to get to the restaurant before Luke and Maggie got there.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? How will Luke and Maggie's date go? I do have 2 directions I have been thinking of taking this story in, one where AJ is the good guy and Luke is the bad guy (nice in the beginning then turns into the bad guy), the other AJ is the bad guy and Luke is the good guy. I'm pretty sure I know where I'm going with this story, so I could write the other version of this story, would you be interested in reading it? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. And as always thank you for taking the time to read._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

AJ and Lindsey make it to the restaurant and AJ requested a booth in the back of the restaurant. When Lindsey asked why, AJ told her it was for privacy.

Luke and Maggie just made it to the restaurant. She looked where they were and smiled "You remembered I like Mexican food."

"Of course. If you really like someone you'll remember their favorite things."

They got out of the truck and Luke gave Maggie his arm again and she gladly took it.

AJ notice Luke and Maggie walk in, glad they took a seat towards the front of the restaurant so they wouldn't notice him.

"Have you eaten here before?" Maggie asked as they looked over their menus.

"No, but AJ has. He said it's pretty good."

Maggie looked up at him "Let's not talk about him. This night is about us." she was a little upset with AJ for a conversation she had with him the day before, and what he had done.

 _Flashback_

 _Maggie was out in front of her house washing her car. She had on a tank top and shorts with her hair up on top of her head in a bun. She had her phone hooked up to a Bluetooth speaker and was listening to music._

 _She jumped when she heard someone talking to her "Hey Maggie."_

" _You sure are good at scaring me Allen Jones."_

" _Ouch, you said my real name." he dramatically put his hand over his heart. "I actually came over for a reason."_

" _What's that?"_

 _AJ sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He looked over Maggie and thought she looked really cute "Please don't go out with Luke."_

 _Maggie gave AJ a look "Don't start Allen. I like Luke and I'm pretty sure he likes me."_

" _He's all wrong for you."_

" _And who is right for me AJ? You?"she shook her head "Just forget it."_

 _Maggie turned to walk away when AJ grabbed her wrist "I'm sorry Maggie"_

" _Please let me go AJ."_

 _AJ slowly pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her "I know you really don't want me to let you go."_

" _I'm not..." she was cut off by his lips connecting with hers. She dreamed of this moment for a long time. But that was then. She really liked Luke and wasn't gonna let anyone or anything get in the way. She pushed hard on his chest "Don't ever touch me again." she ran in the house and slammed the door shut._

 _End Flashback_

"You're right. This night is our night." he took one of her hands in his and gently kissed her knuckle making Maggie giggle and blush.

AJ was watching them. He hated seeing Luke's hands on Maggie. If he wasn't married to the bitch across from him it could have been him with Maggie in stead of Luke.

"Allen, are you listening to me?" Lindsey asked as she put her fork down.

"Yeah." he said shortly.

Lindsey frowned "What the hell is wrong with you? You have been in a mood the last few days."

"I want a divorce." he even surprised himself by saying that.

Lindsey's eyes went wide and she got tears "What? AJ, no. Please don't do this." they may have argued a lot, but she loved him so much. "I'll do anything to change your mind. I love you so much. Please tell me what I have to do." she reached over and took his hands in hers.

AJ looked at his wife "I don't want that either. Things are gonna have to change." he looked over at Maggie's table in time to see Luke lean over and kiss her on the cheek. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Let's go home and talk about this." he pulled his wallet and threw some money on the table before getting up and taking Lindsey's hand and they exited out the back of the restaurant.

Maggie and Luke were talking and getting to know each other better on a more intimate level. They knew each other for years already, but not romantically.

"Karl is going to kill you for telling me that story." Maggie said giggling.

Luke smiled, he loved hearing her laugh. "You'll protect me. Besides, it was his own fault. He shouldn't have jumped off that high cliff at the lake."

"I missed so much while I was away at college."

"I have a lot more to tell you. But I'll tell you more later. Gotta save stuff for other dates we'll have."

After they left the restaurant, Luke drove them to the bar. They ordered a drink and found a table to talk at. They sat on the same side and Luke had his arm round her shoulders.

"I'm having a really great time with you, Luke."

Luke smiled "I'm having a great time with you too. I definitely want to go out with you again."

"I want to go out with you again too."

Luke leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, then her lips. He grinned when he heard her moan softly. He kissed her again and this time gently slid his tongue in her mouth. He pulled away before kissing her forehead. He looked at his watch and groaned seeing it was getting late. They were at the bar later than he thought they were. "I guess I should take you home."

Luke took Maggie home and he walked her to the door. He gave her a soft kiss good night before he watched her walk in the house before turning around and going to his truck before heading home.

The next morning Maggie woke up with a smile. She turned over when she heard her phone ding. She looked and found a text message from Luke.

 _Good morning beautiful. I had a great time last night._

Maggie replied _Hi handsome. I had a great time too._

Luke was getting ready for work and couldn't keep the smile off his face as he read the text from Maggie. He was falling for her fast _Good, because I think we should go out again this weekend. There is a festival in the next town._

 _Sounds good, Luke. I'm excited to go out with you again._

Maggie got out of bed and went to the kitchen to fix some breakfast. As she was eating cereal, she got an idea to bring Luke and Karl some lunch. She text both of them to let them know.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie was busy in the kitchen making lunch. She decided to make cut up the rest of the roast from the other night to make some sandwiches. She put some bread in separate bags so they wouldn't get soggy. She grabbed a bag of chips and packed those too. She fixed her dad a sandwich and chips and poured him a glass of tea. "Here's lunch dad. I'll be back in a little bit. Gonna take Karl and Luke some lunch. I promised them." she kissed his cheek.

Mike looked up "Ok sweetie, drive safe."

Maggie pulled up to the shop and grabbed the lunch bag and walked in. She spotted her brother and walked over to him "Hey Karl." he was bent over working on an engine. She put the lunch bag on a near by table.

"Hey sis." he stood up straight "I would hug you but I don't want to get you greasy."

"I understand." she laughed. She looked around "Where's Luke?"

"Test driving a car to make sure we fixed it."

"Ok. I'm not working tonight so you don't have to worry about staying with dad."

"You're not working?" Karl asked as he wiped his hands off on a rag.

"No. Someone wanted an extra shift so I gave them mine."

"Oh, that's good."

"I am making spaghetti tonight. You still wanna come over?"

"You know I love spaghetti."

Luke pulled up with the car he was testing. "I'm gonna meet him out there." Maggie said with a smile. She walked over to the car "Hey." she said as he got out of the car.

Luke got a big smile on his face "Hey beautiful." he gently took her face in his hands and gave her a soft kiss.

"I hope you're hungry. I brought plenty of lunch."

"I'm starving." he kissed her again before they started walking back in the shop.

Karl saw the exchange between the two and smiled softly. Glad his sister and best friend were happy. "How's the car working?" he asked as Luke went over to the table and sat in a chair.

"It's good, Ready to be picked up." Luke said as Maggie opened the lunch bag and started putting the sandwiches together. He put his arm across the back of her chair and gently rubbed her back with his hand.

"I'm making spaghetti tonight if you wanna join us." Maggie said.

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

After making the sandwiches she gave one to each of the guys and opened the chips. "I'm gonna head out. Gotta go to the store to get the stuff for dinner tonight."

"I'm gonna come over right after work. I'll take a shower there. I have something important to talk to you about."

"Is everything ok?"

Karl nodded "Oh yeah, everything is fine. It's just something I need to talk to you about. Nothing to worry about."

"Ok, I'll see you in a little bit." she then looked at Luke. "Be over any time before 7pm."

"Ok." Luke got up "I'll walk you out." he put his hand on her lower back and guided her out of the garage. Once they made it to her car he opened the drivers side door for her. "I'll see you in a little bit." he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'll bring something for dessert."

"Sounds good." she looked up at him "Can I get one last kiss for the road?"

Luke grinned "You can have all the kisses you want." he gave her another kiss before watching her get in her car and drive off.

Karl walked into the house after he got off work. "I'm here. I'm gonna take a shower." he called out before heading upstairs to his old room to take a shower and get changed into more comfortable clothes.

Maggie and Mike are in the kitchen waiting for Karl to come down so they could talk. Maggie is at the stove getting dinner ready. "What do you think Karl wants to talk about?" she asked her dad.

"Well baby, he talked to me about it the other night. He's just gonna talk to you. I'll be in the den." he got up and headed to den and turned the TV on.

A few minutes later Karl is down in the kitchen wearing basketball shorts. "Ok so I talked to dad about this already so I thought I would run it by you too."

"What's up bro?"

"I'm here most of the time anyway when you're working. And now you're dating Luke so you'll be gone more. So I thought it might be best if I moved back in. And it also helps that the lease on my apartment is up in a week."

"I think it's a great idea."

"I'm glad you think so. I'm gonna need your help packing up and moving."

"Of course I'll help. Just let me know when." she said as there was a knock on the door.

Karl got up "I'll get it." he went to the door and opened it "Hey man. Come in." he said when he saw Luke on the other side.

Luke came in wearing a tank top and basketball shorts. "Hey. I brought ice cream for dessert." he held up a bag with a couple of containers of ice cream. They head to the kitchen. "Hey Maggie." he held the bag up "Dessert as promised." he went over to the freezer and put the ice cream in there.

"Ohh ice cream, my favorite."

Luke walked over to Maggie and kissed her cheek.

There was another knock on the door. Karl went and opened it. He saw a very angry Lindsey on the other side "Where is that whore?"

 _A/N 2: Uh oh, what do you think will happen next? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. This one is gonna be a little heavy._

Karl frowned and looked at Lindsey like she was crazy "Excuse me? You better not be talking about my sister."

"You're damn right I'm talking about your whore of a sister. Where the hell is she? Maggie get out here." Lindsey yelled.

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned the food down so it wouldn't burn. She walked over to the door and crossed her arms over her chest "What do you want Lindsey?" she said remaining calm.

"Allen wants to divorce me. And it's because of you."

"Oh please. Your divorce has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you." Lindsey yelled "You gave him a little bit of attention and he's had a boner for you since"

Maggie rolled her eyes "Don't you think if you respected him more he wouldn't be trying to get attention from someone else?"

"Fuck you Maggie. I wish you would have stayed away. Allen never acted this way until you came back."

"Maybe if you weren't such a bitch this wouldn't be happening. I'm probably not the first person he has tried cheating with." Maggie looked back at Luke giving him a look that said she was sorry for what she was about to say. She knew they would have to talk about it later. She looked back at Lindsey "You know, the other day he kissed me. I wish he would have done it again."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Maggie didn't mean what she said, she just wanted to make Lindsey mad. She wouldn't look at anyone else, especially Luke, she didn't want to see the hurt look on his face. She would make it up to him later. Lindsey on the other hand was irate.

"You bitch!" Lindsey yelled and punched Maggie as hard as she could.

Maggie held her jaw for a minute before she hauled off and punched Lindsey back knocking her to the ground. She got on top of her and started punching her over and over.

By this time Mike came in time to see Luke picking Maggie up and off of Lindsey and Karl helping Lindsey up "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? YOU TWO CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled before groaning in pain and clutching his chest.

"Daddy!" Maggie yelled. Luke put her down and she ran over to her dad.

"Lindsey, get the hell out of here." Karl went back in the house and shut the door "I'm gonna call 911."

Maggie sat there crying while Luke held her "I can't believe this is happening again." They were sitting the the hospital waiting room while they wait to hear from a doctor. "This is all my fault."

"Margaret Anderson, do not let me hear you say that gain." Karl said firmly "This is not your fault."

A doctor walked in "I'm looking for the family of Mike Anderson."

Karl and Maggie stood up and walked over to the doctor "That's us. We're his kids."

"Your dad had a major heart attack. We're gonna have to go in and do surgery to repair the damage."

Maggie grabbed Karl's arm "Do you know how much damage was done?" she asked.

"From what we can tell from the scans we did there was quite a bit of damage. But we won't know the full extent of the damage until we go in for the surgery."

"How long will it take?" Karl asked. He wrapped his arm around his sister.

"It will take about 4 hours, "

"Can we see him?" Maggie asked.

The doctor nodded his head "Sure, but for just a few minutes. We have to get him prepped for surgery."

Maggie nodded and went over to Luke "I'll be back in a few minutes. They are letting us see dad before he has to go for surgery."

"Ok I'll be right here."

Karl and Maggie were back with their dad for just a couple of minutes before they had to leave. They went back to the waiting room. Luke stood up when he saw them "I'm gonna find the cafeteria and get some coffee."

"I'll go with you. We need to talk." Maggie said. She took his arm and they went off to find the cafeteria. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just trying to get a rise out of Lindsey."

Luke looked down at Maggie "So, none of it was true?"

Maggie stopped them and they moved to the side, out of the way "Mostly. AJ did kiss me. But I pushed him away. I promise I don't want him."

"I trust you." he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss "But I'm gonna kill him."

"Kill him extra for me." they start walking to the cafeteria again "I guess we should all try to eat something."

"Yeah. We'll try to find something."

A few hours later the doctor came out and told them the surgery was a success. He said Mike would have to stay in the hospital for about 3 to 5 days. He told them what room Mike was gonna moved to, but they couldn't see him until tomorrow. So the three went home to rest for the rest of the night.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm trying to get back into writing. I might be coming out with a new idea soon that involves Seth Rollins/OC/Drew McIntyre. Please let me know if you would be interested in that story._

Karl and Maggie picked Mike up from the hospital and took him home so he could rest more comfortably. They settled him in his big recliner and handed him the TV remote. "Are you hungry daddy?" Maggie asked after she brought him some water.

Mike shook his head "Not right now. I had a late breakfast at the hospital. I just want to rest."

"If you need anything let me know."

"Weren't you supposed to go out with Luke this weekend?"

Maggie shrugged "It's ok. You're more important."

"Don't be silly. I'm home now. You should go out with Luke."

"Really dad, it's ok. Luke understands why I can't go out with him."

Mike sighed and looked at his daughter. "Since you don't want to go out then invite him over. No need to completely cancel your plans."

"Ok. I'll see if he wants to come over." Maggie got her phone and headed to the front porch to call Luke. She listened to the line ring and smiled when she heard Luke answer.

"Hey beautiful. Your dad home now?"

"Yeah, we have been home for maybe an hour now."

"That's good. I'm sure he's happy to be home now."

"Yeah. Are you up to anything tonight?"

"I was supposed to take my beautiful girlfriend to the festival tonight. But her dad needs her more."

Maggie smiled "I'm your girlfriend?"

"I'm gonna be honest. I never wanted a girlfriend. I didn't want to be tied to just one person. All that changed when you came to town and we really started hanging out. But you'll only be my girl if you want to be."

"I do want that. Very much."

"Then it's official, you're my woman, and I'm your man."

"I wish we could go out tonight to celebrate. Dad said he is fine, but I just don't want to leave him yet."

"Baby, it's ok. I understand. The festival is in town for a couple of months. We have plenty of time. Your dad is more important."

"I still wanna see you though. Wanna come over tonight? I'm grilling chicken. Well, Karl is grilling, I'm cooking everything else."

"Yeah I can come over. I wanna see you too. I have stuff to do today, I'll be over later. Maybe I can bring a movie or something."

"I would like that. A little at home date."

"It will be fun. I'll see you in a little bit."

After ending the call Maggie went to the kitchen and pulled out the chicken and a bottle of herb and garlic marinade sauce. She washed the chicken and lined them up in a container before pouring the marinade on it. She covered the container and put it in the fridge. She decided to go up to her room and relax for a little bit and invite her friend Alexa over for dinner as well.

Mike told Maggie he was going to bed a little earlier than normal because he was still tired. So she was going to fix his dinner a little early so he could eat and head to bed before Luke and Alexa came over.

Later that evening Mike already went to bed after eating his dinner. Maggie got the chicken out and let Karl take it outside to the grill. While he was doing that, Maggie was in the kitchen getting the rest of dinner ready. She made a salad and cut up a bunch of different vegetables and put them in small bows so everyone could make their salad the way they want. She also made some brown rice and heated up some rolls.

Alexa came in "Hey girl." she went over to Maggie and gave her a big hug "How is your dad?"

"He's on the road to recovery. He's up stairs sleeping. He already ate dinner and wanted to get to bed early." Maggie got a big smile on her face "I have something to tell you."

Alexa smiled "Judging by the smile on your face it's something good."

"Not just something good, it's something amazing."

"What is it?"

"Luke asked me to be his girlfriend."

Alexa got a big smile "And of course you said yes?"

"I would be crazy not to."

"I'm so happy for you." Alexa hugged her best friend.

They pull away when the doorbell rang. Maggie went and opened the front door and let out a little squeal when Luke picked her up in his big arms. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hi."she said when they pulled apart and he sat her on her feet.

"Hey beautiful." he laughed as they walked in the house and he shut the door.

"Do you want a beer? Dad can't have beer so we are trying to get rid all of it in the house. Remove the temptation."

"Is that even a real question?" Luke asked with a laugh.

Maggie laughed and went to the fridge and got four beers out. She handed one to Alexa and two to Luke so he could take one to Karl. "We will be back in in a little bit." Luke said before he headed out the back door to find Karl.

Alexa opened her beer and took a sip "You two are so cute. I hope to find something like that." she almost felt a little guilty lying to to her friend. She had been talking to Karl for a few weeks now.

"You will. I know you will."

A little while later Karl and Luke came in with a plate full of grilled chicken. Alexa and Maggie are setting the table and putting the rest of the food on the table. Karl threw the empty bottles away and got four new bottles of beer from he fridge and put them at each place at the table.

"Everything is ready now." Maggie said before everyone grabbed their plates and started putting food on them.

Later that evening after the left over food was put away and the dishes put in the dishwasher the four sat in the den watching the movie Luke brought over. Maggie ends up falling asleep on Luke's chest.

The next morning Maggie woke up with big arms wrapped around her and a hard body pressed against her back. She smiled an turned over and wrapped around her boyfriend. "Morning." she heard Luke mumble

"Morning babe." she said back before softly kissing his lips.

"I think we might have another couple in the house." Luke said when they parted.

Maggie was confused "What do you mean?"

Luke laughed before kissing Maggie's forehead "Karl and Alexa were making out when you fell asleep."

Maggie sat up "What?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on."

"If they are together, or they get together I think it's great. I just don't like they are hiding it."

"Maybe they didn't want to say anything until they knew for sure they wanted to be together."

Maggie lay back down and Luke wrapped his arm around her. "Maybe. I might talk to them later. See what's up. Right now I want to lay with my handsome boyfriend."

"And I want to lay with my beautiful girlfriend." he kissed her softly "And kiss her" he kissed her neck "Maybe take the next step?"

"I want to. But not in my dads house."

Luke nodded "I understand. Maybe we can go to mine this weekend."

"Sounds like good idea." Maggie said before closing her eyes "I'm gonna try to get a little more sleep. If you have to leave I understand."

"I have to get to work. But I'll call you when I get off work." he leaned down and gave Maggie a soft kiss before getting out of bed.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." Maggie rolled over and went back to sleep after Luke got dressed and left the room.

 _A/N 2: Karl and Alexa, didn't see that one coming. Luke and Maggie are officially together now. what did you think? please review and let me know what you think. and thank you for taking the time to read._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. As always they are greatly appreciated._

Maggie hummed as she went around the bar bring customers their drink orders. She was back at work after a couple of weeks off to take care of her dad. She was lucky her boss was so understanding. She told the other bartender she was going into the back to wash a few dishes since they were running low.

AJ came into the bar. He looked around and didn't see Maggie and breathed a sigh of relief thinking she wasn't there. He wasn't ready to see her yet. He ordered a drink and sat at the bar. "When's Maggie back?" he asked Elias, the other bartender.

"She's already back, tonight." Elias sat AJ's beer in front of him "She told me what happened. Don't mess with her. You're lucky you're even allowed in this bar."

"I did nothing. It was my wife."

"You shouldn't have been messing with her to begin with. You're married." Luke said as he came up behind AJ. He looked at Elias "Where is she?"

"The back" Elias jerked his thumb to the door on his right.

Luke nodded his head before looking at AJ again "I don't want to be that guy that tells someone he better not talk to his girl. But I'm gonna be that guy this time. You better not talk to her."

AJ snorted "And what if I do? You're gonna let a girl ruin our friendship?"

"I'm not letting her ruin anything. You're doing that all by yourself." Luke sat on the other end of the bar "Can I get a whiskey and a beer?"

"What are you? Her babysitter?" AJ asked sarcastically

"She asked me to come here after work. Good thing I'm here."

"Hey babe." Maggie said with a big smile as she walked from the back with a tray of clean glasses.

Luke smiled for the first time since entering the bar "Hey beautiful. I missed you today."

Maggie started putting the glasses away "I missed you too."

"Hey Maggie." AJ said sitting up a little.

Luke looked at AJ "What he hell did I just tell you?"

"Free country. I can talk to whoever I want."

"Maybe if your wife didn't try beating me up and calling me a home wrecker I would be more open to talking to you. Please don't talk to me unless it's to order another drink."

"Come on Maggie. It wasn't my fault Lindsey went over to your house..."

"AJ, if you didn't try messing with me Lindsey wouldn't have had a reason to be mad." Maggie sighed "I'm with Luke now. You lost your chance. If you wanted me you should have said something a long time ago." she went over and poured herself a shot of tequila and took it.

Elias walked over to Maggie "Go with Luke and take your break." he looked over at AJ "If you cause any more trouble I'll make sure Mark bans you from this bar."

Maggie kissed Elias' cheek and gave him a hug "Thank you." she walked over and took Luke's hand and they go over to a booth and sit together.

"You ok?" Luke asked as Maggie snuggled into his side

"Yeah. I'm just annoyed at him."

Luke wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "Let's talk about something else. What time do you get off work?"

"I get off at 2am. Why?"

"Damn that's too late. I was gonna see if you wanted to come over after work. But I have to get up early. I'm opening in the morning."

"What about tomorrow night? I'm here early and get off at 11pm."

"That will work."

They talk a little while longer. AJ finally left. Luke felt better about leaving Maggie now that AJ was gone.

Just before her break was over Maggie went to the bathroom. While she was gone Luke went over to Elias "Thanks for looking out for Maggie. She means a lot to me."

"You don't have to thank me. Maggie and I were friends a long time. I'll always look out for her."

When Maggie came out of the bathroom she walked over to Luke and wrapped her arms around him "You heading out now?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." he leaned down gave her a kiss before pulling his keys out of his pocket and heading out of the bar.

Meanwhile

Karl was sitting in the den watching TV with his dad when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Karl said as he got up. When he got to the door he opened it and smiled "Hey Alexa."

"We need to talk."

"That's never a good phrase to hear." Karl said with a bit of a frown.

Alexa placed her hands on his chest "It's nothing bad I promise."

He let out a breath before stepping out on the porch and shutting the door behind "What's up?"

"I was just wondering when we were gonna let everyone in on our secret.. I don't like hiding stuff from our friends."

"It's not like we are really hiding our relationship. Things have been really crazy around here the last few weeks. I think Luke knows already. He hasn't said anything, but I think he saw us kissing the other night. And if he did he more than likely told Maggie."

Alexa wrapped her arms around Karl and rested her head on his chest. "I'll just feel better once its out in the open."

Karl kissed the top of her head "It will be soon. I promise."

Little did they know someone was watching them and he had a smirk on his face.

 _A/N 2: AJ back at it causing trouble. Who do you think was watching Karl and Alexa? What do you think will happen next? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for reviewing the last chapter._

 _Flashback_

 _Maggie just got home from the grocery store. She was getting bags out of the trunk of the car when she heard someone clear their throat._

 _She rolled her eyes when she saw who it was "What do you want Allen?"_

" _I come in peace." he held his hands up. "I have some information for you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Give me a kiss and I'll tell you."_

" _Fuck you. I'm not playing these games with you." she said as she closed the trunk to her car. She turned to head to the house._

" _Alright, alright, alright. I'm sorry. I saw Karl and Alexa kissing. I thought you should know."_

 _Without saying a word she turned and headed into the house._

 _End Flashback_

Maggie sighs as she is laying naked in bed. She just woke up and rolled over to cuddle into Luke. She makes a point to stay over at his place at least twice a week. She has been doing this for a couple of months now. She lightly rubbed Luke's chest and stomach. "You better stop doing that unless you wanna get fucked this morning." Luke mumbled as he grabbed her hand.

Maggie giggled "As much as would love to I need to get home. I have a lot to do today." she squealed when Luke suddenly grabs her and slides his cock in her.

"Quickie then." when they were finished Luke just laid there still on top of Maggie his cock still deep inside her. He was gently kissing her "I love you." he whispered.

Maggie smiled and got tears in her eyes. That was the first time he told her that "I love you too." she kissed him again and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as Luke started moving in and out of her again, making love to her for the second time that morning.

Alexa was sitting on the front porch of Maggie's house. Karl had long gone to work, but she really wanted to talk to Maggie. She stood up when she saw Maggie pull up the driveway.

Maggie smiled as she got out of her car "Hey babe. What's up?" she asked as she got her bag out of the back. "Where's Karl?"

"He had to go on to work. I have something to tell you and I don't want you to hate me."

"I could never hate you. What is it?"

Alexa took a deep breath "I'm in a relationship with Karl."

Maggie let out a whistle "I figured, but I wasn't sure. Luke saw you two kissing a couple months ago and told me. I didn't know if I should make anything of it. But then AJ came over and blabbed."

"So you aren't pissed we hid it from you?"

"I was at first. But I love both of you. I'm in a relationship with Karl's best friend and Karl is in a relationship with my best friend. I would be a hypocrite if I was mad." Maggie hugged Alexa tightly "Now that it's out in the open we need to go on a double date."

"Yeah we do."

"Wouldn't it be so awesome if we became sisters someday?"

"Duh. Maggie I love you so much. You're already my sister. It would be awesome for it to be legal."

"I love you too. Want some lunch?"

"I would love to stay but I gotta get to work." Alexa said as she hugged Maggie "But I will see you later. I think I might be meet Karl at the bar."

"Maybe Luke and I will meet you there. I'm off tonight. It will be nice to be there and not working. Dad will be fine by himself for a couple of hours."

Maggie walked in the house. She went to the den to check on her dad. "Hey dad." when he didn't answer she went over to him "Dad..."

 _A/N 2: What did you think of the chapter? please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

Maggie just sat on her bed staring into space. When she got home the other day she found her dad. He wasn't breathing. According to the coroner he suffered another heart attack only this time it was fatal. They had received more information the following days. The days went by slowly with a lot of people coming to visit.

The funeral went by smoothly. It was a beautiful ceremony. Karl and Maggie went all out for it. They were now back at the house having a gathering.

Maggie was in her room changing into more comfortable clothes. She sat on her bed and started crying again. She took a deep breath and walked into her bathroom. She splashed some water on her face. After drying her face she took a deep breath and walked out of her room and downstairs where there were already a lot of people.

"Hey Maggie." AJ said with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want AJ? I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Maggie said annoyed.

"I'm sorry about your dad. He was always so nice to me. I promise I'm not here to start anything. I'm paying my respects."

"Thank you. And sorry, I'm just going through a lot."

"No worries I'm the one that should be sorry. I've put you through a lot."

"I'll talk to you later." Maggie turned and went to the kitchen. She poured herself something to drink before she went to find Karl or Luke.

Maggie found Luke rather quickly. He was talking to some of the guys he and Karl went to school with. She came up beside him and put her hand in his. He looked down "Hey. You doing ok, love?"

"I'm ok. Just overwhelmed."

"That's understandable."

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Of course." Luke said before he tuned to the guys he was talking to "I'll talk to you guys later. Maybe we can have lunch or something."

Maggie and Luke walked upstairs to her bedroom. They went in and she shut the door. As soon as the door clicked shut she bust out in tears "This is too much."

Luke reached out and took Maggie in his arms and held her tightly "I know baby." he slowly moved them over to the bed and they sat down.

Luke held Maggie as she cried. He rubbed soft circles on her back. He gently kissed the top of her head. When she finally calmed down Luke let her go so she could go in the bathroom and clean her face.

"Sorry about that." Maggie apologized as she walked back in her bedroom.

"Don't apologize. What did you want to talk about?"

"It's not bad or anything. I just..." she felt tears come to her eyes again before taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She took Luke's hand to help her calm down. "I can't stay here."

"You know you're always welcome to stay with me."

Maggie leaned up and gently kissed Luke "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too baby. I'll let you get packed. Then we can head home." he kissed the top of her head before getting up and heading back downstairs.

Karl just stepped out of his dad's home office. He looked around to find Maggie but he couldn't find her. He found Luke and asked him. After finding out where his sister was, he went upstairs to find her. He knocked on her bedroom door before hearing her calling out for him to come in. "I talked to dad's lawyer. He read me dad's will. He left everything to both of us, including the house, it was left to us both. Think about what you wanna do. I don't know what you want. But we will work everything out."

"You talked to his lawyer already?" Maggie asked as she packed up a few of her things to stay with Luke.

Karl nodded "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But Mr. Roberts is going out of town for a few weeks and tonight was the only time he could talk. I didn't know if you wanted to be there and you were lost in the crowd of people."

Maggie shook her head "Its ok. I really didn't want to hear his will. I knew you would tell me anyway. Besides, all you had to do was find my giant of a boyfriend and you would find me."

Karl laughed nodding his head as he watched his sister pack "Speaking of the giant, you staying with him?"

"Yeah. It's too hard staying here. I already know I don't want this house. You can buy my half, or we can sell it and split the money. It doesn't matter to me."

"We'll talk about it later." he took his sister in his arms "I love you. We will get through this."

Maggie hugged Karl back tightly "I love you too." after getting everything packed she left her bag on her bed and she went back downstairs to join everyone else.

As the crowed started getting smaller and smaller the night started coming to an end. Maggie, Karl, Alexa and Luke took to straightening up the house and cleaning and putting everything away. Luke and Maggie put aside some food to take with them. Luke and Maggie packed up their cars with everything before saying their good byes and heading to Luke's place.

 _A/N 2: What did you think of this chapter? It was a little heavier than usual. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read._


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Luke opened the door to his place and let Maggie in before following in and closing the door shut behind them. He was carrying one of her bags and he took it to his bedroom with her following.

"Do you wanna go to bed or do you wanna stay up for a little bit?" Luke asked as they cleared some space for her stuff.

"I wanna take a shower right now. I shook so many hands and had so many hugs. I just wanna wash it all away."

Luke nodded his head "Whatever you wanna do. Do you want me to join you, or do you want to go alone."

"I'm sorry, I just really want to be alone right now."

"Don't be sorry, babe. I understand." he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss before he left the bedroom so Maggie could be alone.

Maggie grabbed a big t-shirt to put on after her shower. She went into the bathroom and started the water in the shower and made it as hot as she could stand it. She got undressed and stepped in the shower and let a sigh a relief as she water washed over her. She took her time washing her body and her hair.

"It's still pretty early. We could order a pizza if you're hungry." Luke said as Maggie cuddled up to him.

"Yeah. I could eat."

"Ok. I'll order it, then I'm gonna take shower."

Maggie nodded her head as Luke got up and found his phone before ordering a pizza to have it delivered. Then he went to take a shower.

Fast forward to a month later. Things were not getting much better for Maggie. She missed her dad a lot. Things between her and Luke had been tense. She knew she was to blame, but she couldn't help it. She loved Luke so much, but she felt the need to keep him at arms length.

Maggie was sitting on the couch one evening. Luke was late getting home. He called her letting her know he was having trouble working on a car and it was gonna take some time.

Luke sighed as he pulled up to his apartment. He was almost dreading going home. He always looked forward to coming home to Maggie or going to the bar to see her after he finished work. But lately he didn't feel that way. She had been distant with him for a couple weeks now and he didn't know what was going on. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Walking in he found Maggie sitting on the couch "Hey babe."

"Hey."

Luke sighed and walked over and sat beside her. He took the remote out of her hand and shut the TV off. "We need to talk."

"About what?" she already knew what the conversation was gonna be about.

"It's about your attitude lately. You have been distant with me. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Luke. If you don't like my attitude why don't you leave me alone?"

"What the fuck is your problem? You are being such a bitch. I love you and you treat me like this?"

"Maybe I'm not happy anymore." she started getting tears in her eyes. She didn't know how she was feeling. She knew she loved Luke, but she was unhappy for some reason.

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So what are you saying? Is this the end of our relationship?"

"I don't know, Luke. Would you want to stay in a relationship if you were unhappy?" she said sarcastically.

Luke got on the floor between her legs and took her hands in his "Please baby, don't do this. We used to be so happy. We can work on this. I want you to be happy."

"Right now the only thing that will make happy is to leave." she pulled her hands from his and stood up. She couldn't believe it was happening, but it was best right now. "I'll come by in the morning to get my stuff while you're at work." she walked over to the table to get her purse and keys. She took a deep breath.

"Maggie, baby please. We can work on this." Luke was panicking at this point. He was starting to get tears in his eyes.

Maggie knew she was being cold, "Good bye, Luke." she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She got tears in her eyes and let a sob out of her mouth as she walked to her car.

Maggie didn't want to go back to her childhood home. So she opted to go to the bar. She knew Mark had an apartment above the bar. Maybe if she talked to him he would let her stay up there. She would gladly pay whatever rent he wanted for it. When she got to the bar she got out of her car and walked in. She saw Elias and breathed a sigh of relief seeing her friend.

"Hey Maggie. What's up? Can I get you anything?"

"Is Mark here tonight?"

"He's in the office."

She walked back to Mark's office and talked to him about the apartment above the bar. He agreed to let her stay there. He said they would talk rent after she felt better. She went back out to the bar room and ordered a beer. She went and sat at a booth and sipped on her beer.

"Hey Maggie." AJ sat across from Maggie with a beer of his own.

"Hey AJ."

AJ looked surprised that he didn't get yelled at. "Is everything ok?"

Maggie started getting tears in her eyes again "I broke up with Luke."

"I'm so sorry." he moved to her side of the booth and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her cry. "I'm here if you wanna talk."

Maggie looked up at AJ and kissed his cheek. "You're so nice. I'm sorry I was a bitch before."

"To be fair, I deserved it. I was a jerk."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"That sounds like a good plan." he said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Where are you staying?"

"Mark is letting me stay in the apartment upstairs. Why?"

"Just wondering. Lindsey is gone now, so if you needed somewhere to stay I would offer you the guest bedroom."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think it's best I stay by myself."

"Well if you change your mind my offer still stands."

"Thank you." she kissed his cheek again. When he turned his head to look at her she softly kissed him again, but this time his lips.

Was this a good decision on her part? No. But, she honestly didn't care at this point. This was a dream come true for AJ, but he didn't want it to happen this way. He didn't want to be a rebound guy.

AJ slowly pulled away from Maggie "As much as I want this to happen, I don't think this is a good idea."

Maggie sighed and pulled back from AJ a little "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Give it some time. I'll be here. I've wanted this to happen for a long time you know."

"Thank you for understanding." she looked at her watch "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good night, Maggie"

Maggie went up stairs to the apartment and slept the night off.

 _A/N 2: What did you think of this chapter. A little bit of a time jump. Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie sighed as she walked into Luke's apartment. Earlier in the morning she talked to Karl and told him what happened. She made sure Luke was at work before she went to his apartment to get her stuff. When she walked in she noticed a lot of her stuff was already in boxes. As she was packing her stuff she started getting tears in her eyes. She loved Luke, but she didn't think she was in love with him like she thought. Seeing AJ woke feelings in her that she hadn't had for a while.

Once all of her stuff was loaded in her car, she took one last look around the apartment to make sure she didn't miss anything then she took the apartment key off her key ring and left it on the counter. She took her stuff back to her apartment before going to the grocery store. She got everything she needed and took it home before unpacking everything. She looked at the time and saw it was almost time for her to go down for work. Lucky for her she didn't have far to go now.

Maggie got changed then headed downstairs. She walked in the bar and saw Elias already there. "You all moved in?" he asked as she came behind the bar.

"All moved in."

"What's up with you and AJ? I saw you two kissing."

"I don't know yet. I only just broke up with Luke."

"We have known each other a long time. I know you have had a huge crush on AJ for most of your life. I also know you were just with Luke until AJ became available. Right?"

"I guess you're right. I do love Luke. Just not the right kind of love."

"At least you figured that out before you got in too deep. You know AJ will treat you like a queen."

"It will take a while before I feel up to being in a relationship again."

"Don't rush. Take your time. You'll know when you're ready."

Maggie smiled and gave Elias a hug "You always know what to say."

"I'm here when you wanna talk."

The night went by pretty smoothly. They stayed pretty busy. Karl and Alexa came by close to the end of Maggie's shift. She had a short one today and it was still early. They were gonna go up to her apartment to hang out for a little while.

Karl, Alexa and Maggie was about to head out the door when AJ walked in "Hey Maggie."

"Hey AJ. We are heading upstairs if you wanna join us." she brushed his arm with her hand. "There will be beer and burgers."

AJ got a smile on his face "I would like that."

They all head upstairs. Karl went into the kitchen to start getting the burgers ready. Maggie went to her room to change into something more comfortable. There was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." she called out.

"What is going on?" Alexa asked as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Honestly, I don't know. You know how much I like AJ."

"I thought you liked Luke."

"I thought so too, but things became different with him after Dad died. We argued a lot and things became difficult. After we broke up I felt a weight lifting off my shoulders."

"We need to have a major girls night. We need to invite our friends over and pig out on pizza, wine, watch trashy movies. All the sleep over cliche things."

"I agree."

"Hey ladies, get your butts out here." Karl yelled through the door.

The two girls laughed. Maggie finished getting dressed in her t-shirt and shorts before they walk back out to the living room.

The four had a good time. They ate and had a few beers. This is how Maggie envisioned her relationship with Luke. Maybe she can have it with AJ. Karl and Alexa were long gone to bed. They both drank a little too much and didn't want to drive. AJ and Maggie stayed up for a little while longer. He was sitting on the couch with his arm around Maggie's shoulders "Can I be honest?"

"Of course."

"I'm sure you know by now I'm in love with you. I want to be your man, and you be my woman. But I know you aren't ready and I understand. I'll be here when you're ready. Just say the word."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'm sorry for being such a bitch towards you. There may have been a couple times you deserved it though."

"I can't argue with that. I did deserve it a few times."

"Being with Luke changed me."

"You know you won't have to change for me. Speaking of Luke. He left the garage today. He's going to a different one across town."

"It will be easier to visit you and Karl now. Will you forgive me for how I acted towards you?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Deal."

They slowly moved their lips towards each other. AJ gently brushed his lips over Maggie's. When she didn't pull away, he took the opportunity to add a little pressure to their kiss. He slowly let his tongue glide in her mouth..

Maggie wrapped her arms around AJ and pulled him closer to her. She pushed her tongue to meet his.

AJ pulled away and rested his forehead against hers "We better stop. As much as I want this to happen it's better if we wait. I don't want us to have sex when we aren't together."

Maggie knew he was right "I know." she gently pushed him away "I better get to bed. If I don't get away I won't be able to control myself." she stood up "I'll get you a pillow and blanket. The couch pulls out into a bed." she went to the all closet and got a pillow and a blanket for AJ. When she got back over to him, she had to stop and take a deep breath. AJ had taken his shirt off. "Allen, you're making this harder than it needs to be."

AJ smirked "I could be standing here naked. Which by the way, is how I sleep." he winked at her before taking the blanket and pillow from her. "I'm done torturing you. I'll see you in the morning." he kissed her forehead before giving her ass a gentle tap.

Maggie made it to her bedroom door before looking at AJ "By the way, I sleep naked too." she smirked before walking in her room and shutting the door.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Is Maggie moving too fast? How long do you think it will be before she is with AJ fully? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie was working in the bar. It had been a few days since she and AJ talked in her apartment. They talked on the phone and text a lot though. "Hey you." AJ said as he walked up.

"Hey. What can I get you?"

"A kiss?" he gave her a cute smile.

Giggling, Maggie leaned over the bar and gave AJ a soft kiss. "Do you want a drink?" she noticed how he was dressed in a nice suit. "What's the occasion?"

"I would much rather be here. But I have to go meet with Lindsey and our lawyers to go over the final details of our divorce." he sighed "I thought I would stop by here for a minute. See a friendly face. Is it ok if I stop by when I'm done? I wanna talk to you."

"Of course you can. I'll probably still be working, but I can give you the key so you can go up and hang out."

"It will depend on how I feel when I leave from the meeting. I'll see you in a little bit." he leaned over for another kiss before leaving. "I'll never get tired of your kisses."

"You can have all the kisses you want."

"It will have to wait for later." AJ pushed himself away from the bar "I gotta get going."

Maggie got a smile on her face as she watched AJ leave. She loved that man and couldn't wait until he was officially hers.

AJ sighed as he walked out of the lawyers office. Everything seemed to have gone alright. He is letting Lindsey have the house, he knew Maggie wouldn't want to stay in the same house he shared with his wife. He got in his car and text Maggie letting her know he was on his way back. He also let her know he didn't want to wait in the bar so she told him she would give him her keys.

Maggie came up to her apartment an hour later. She sighed as she kicked her shoes off. She found AJ laying on the couch and watching TV. He had changed his clothes. "How did it go?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the couch.

"It wasn't too bad." he said as he rubbed her knee. "Lindsey is taking the house. I figured you didn't want to stay in the same house or sleep in the same bed I shared with her."

"You're right about that." she got up "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get changed."

When Maggie came back out of her bedroom AJ was sitting up. She went to the kitchen and got a couple of beers before walking back to the living room. She sat beside AJ and handed him a beer before opening hers and took a sip.

"You know, this is how it should have always been. You and me together. If I would have waited until you were 18 we could have been together all this time. Married, a couple of kids."

"We can still have that. It will be a little later than you planned, but we can definitely still have it. I have been in love with you for a long time. When I found out you got married to Lindsey I was completely heart broken. She would always give me a look that says 'haha I got him, you lost'. I was with Luke for all the wrong reasons. I guess I was only with him because I couldn't be with you." Maggie confessed as she cuddled up to AJ. "He definitely wasn't you."

"Lindsey wasn't you. I'll be honest, I found out that the legal age of consent in Georgia is 16. I wouldn't have wanted to have sex with you while you were that young, but we could have dated."

"Yeah, but it would have looked weird for a 31 year old and a 16 year old to date. I wouldn't have cared. But I don't think dad and mom would have been too happy at that time."

AJ nodded in agreement "Yeah that's true. Karl wouldn't have been happy either. But you're 25 now, so he can't say anything." he took a big drink of his beer. "I just can't believe it's taken this long for us to finally be together." he looked at Maggie. "I want to take you out on our first date. When is your next night off?"

"Let me check." she picked up her phone to look at her work schedule. "I'm off Thursday."

"Then it's official. Our first date will be Thursday." he gave her a soft kiss. "I do have a confession to make."

"What would that be?"

"Before your dad passed away I had a talk with him. I told him how I felt about you. I told him I was gonna marry you some day. He gave me his blessing. He said he knew it was gonna happen. I love you and I want to be with you for ever. We will start with you being my girlfriend?"

Maggie smiled and got tears in her eyes. "Yes of course." she leaned in and gave him a passion filled kiss. "I love you too. Always have, always will" she wrapped her arms around one of his and laid her head on his shoulder. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

AJ sighed, "I would love to stay, but I should get home and start packing."

"Where are you gonna stay once you move out?"

"I'm gonna try looking for a place before I go to work tomorrow."

"You could always stay here. Then we can find a place together"

"That sounds like a great idea." he gave her another kiss before getting up "I love you. I might not see you much until Thursday so I can pack."

"I can come help some."

"Ok baby. I'll see you later." he leaned down and gave her another kiss before heading out the door.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie was so excited. She was finally going on her first date with AJ. She had Alexa over to help her get ready. Karl even came to give AJ the "protective older brother speech."

"What are you and AJ gonna do on your date?" Alexa asked as she helped Maggie with her makeup.

"I don't know. I told AJ I didn't want anything fancy. He told me he found this 50s style diner. It sounds fun."

"You'll have to tell me about it. Maybe I can talk Karl into taking me some time." Alexa finished helping Maggie with her makeup.

Maggie and Alexa went into her room to pick out an outfit. Since it was cold outside, Maggie went with a purple cable knit sweater, black leggings, and decided to go with her black ugg boots, but decides to wait to put them on, she also had her hair up in a messy bun. She hears a knock on the door and rushes to get it. She swings it open and smiles when she sees AJ. "Hey baby." she said as she wrapped her arms around AJ. "You look good."

AJ was wearing jeans, boots, and a sweater. "You look gorgeous, babe." he leaned in for a soft kiss. "You almost ready?"

"I just have to get my boots on." she took his hand and they went inside. "Karl is here and he is gonna give you the big brother talk." she whispered before letting go of AJ's hand.

"Picking up my little sister?"

"Be nice Karl." Maggie said as she gave her brother a look.

Alexa whispered to Maggie "Finish getting ready. I'll keep an eye on him."

While Maggie was finishing getting ready Karl and AJ sat on the couch. "You hurt my sister I'll kill you." Karl said giving AJ a look.

"I'm not Luke, I won't hurt her. You don't have to worry about it. I love her. I'm going to marry her some day."

"I'm ready to go." Maggie said as she came out of her room

The other three stood up. "You two have fun. See you at the bar later?" Karl asked.

Maggie looked at AJ. He shrugged "Sure. We'll text you when we are on our way."

The four walked out the door and Maggie locked up. "We'll see you later." Maggie said as she put her hand in AJ's hand and they walked to his truck.

They made it to the restaurant. AJ parked the truck and turned it off before getting out and walking around to Maggie's side and opened the door for her. "Such a gentlemen." Maggie said as she smiled and took his offered hand.

"Only for you, babe."

They walked together into the restaurant and were seated at at a booth. They order their drinks and food when their waitress came over.

"I'm so glad things worked out and we can finally be together." Maggie said as she reached over the table and rubbed AJ's hand.

AJ smiled and laced their fingers together "Me too baby. We have been to hell and back. But I think it was worth it. I have waited a long time for this."

"I've waited even longer" Maggie said as the waitress brought their drinks over.

"No more waiting." AJ said as he smiled. "And I bet the sex will be amazing." he said lowly so only she could hear.

"It better be or I'll leave you." Maggie said jokingly.

"You're hilarious. Don't joke like that, please."

"I'm sorry." she leaned over the table and gave AJ a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you working tomorrow night?"

"No. But the girls and I are having a girls night. Maybe you can come over after?"

"I can do that. I have the last of my stuff to pack so I'll have something to take up the time."

Their food came. They thanked their waitress. "How much more do you have to pack?"

"Just my clothes and a few other things." AJ answered before he started eating. "I don't want us to live over the bar for long. I'm already looking for a house for us."

Maggie got a big smile on her face "You are?"

"I've been thinking about this a long time babe. And now that I finally have you, you are getting everything you want A husband, baby, house, dog. And everything else."

Maggie was getting tears in her eyes "As long as I have you, everything else is a bonus."

They enjoy their dinner together before AJ paid the bill and they head out to meet their friends. Maggie, AJ, Karl and Alexa walked into the bar. The girls went to get a booth while the guys went to get all of them beers.

The bar's phone started ringing "Calaway's, this is Elias" Elias answered.

"Hey Elias, it's Luke. Is Maggie working tonight?"

Elias looked over at their booth to see Maggie and AJ cuddling together and got an evil smirk on his face "No, she's not working tonight."

Luke breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok, thank you." he was parked up the street a little ways from the bar.

Elias hung up the phone before walking over to his four friends "How long are you guys gonna be there?"

"For a while. Why?" Karl answered.

Elias shrugged "Just wondering. Can I get you guys anything?"

"Four more?" Maggie said as she held up her bottle.

"I'll be right back." Elias said before turning around and walking back to get their beers.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. Can you let me out, please?" Maggie said to AJ.

"Me too." Alexa said.

The men got up to let the girls out of the booth. Maggie and Alexa went to the bathroom.

By that time Luke walked in the bar and got himself something to drink before noticing AJ and Karl. "Hey guys." he said awkwardly. "Having a fun night I see." he pointed to the beer bottles.

"We're here with dates." AJ said not looking at Luke.

By that time Maggie and Alexa come back to the table.

 _A/N 2: UH OH how do you think Maggie and Luke will react to each other. And how do you think Luke will react when he finds out Maggie and AJ are together? Please review and let me know what you think. And as always, thank you for taking the time to read._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

"Hey Luke." Maggie said a little awkwardly.

Luke whirled around to look at Elias "I thought you said she wasn't here tonight."

"You asked if she was working tonight. She's not working. You never asked if she was here."

Maggie glared at Elias and flipped him off. "You're dead" she mouthed at him.

Luke rolled his eyes, not paying attention to Maggie. "So AJ, where is your date?"

Without saying anything AJ got up and wrapped his arm around Maggie's waist "You're looking at her. And she's not just my date, she's my partner, future wife, gonna be the mother of my children." he was really rubbing it in that there was gonna be no chance of Luke getting Maggie back.

"What?" Luke said. He was shocked, but he knew he shouldn't have been. He just didn't expect it to happen so fast. "You move fast don't you? Your bed probably wasn't even cold yet before he got in." he said to Maggie.

"Fuck you." Maggie said through grit teeth.

AJ tightened his grip around Maggie. "We haven't slept together yet. I'm sure when we do she'll scream louder and cum more times in an hour with me than she did with you during your entire relationship."

"This is really happening? We're really letting a girl come between our friendship?" Luke said throwing his hands up.

AJ shrugged, "You did it first when you were dating her."

"I'm going upstairs now. When you're done with your pissing contest, feel free to join me." Maggie said before kissing AJ on the cheek.

"I'll join you." Alexa said before grabbing both of their phones before handing Maggie hers.

As they are walking by the bar Maggie stopped for a minute "Keep an eye on your phone, you are so gonna be dead." she said to Elias.

"I only did it to drive him crazy. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Maggie said "I'm going." she headed out the door with Alexa and they head up to her apartment.

"You are never getting her back." AJ said once the girls were gone. "She's with me now a real man, just like she should have always been."

"Don't worry, I don't want a stuck up bitch for a girlfriend. I'm glad I don't have to put up with her any more."

Karl was getting really mad "I suggest you stop talking about my sister like that. I heard you talk shit about her for long enough."

"Here is something to leave you with Luke. Everyone knew Maggie and I would get together. Even Mike knew. Before he died, he gave me his blessing to marry her."

Luke flipped them off before backing away "Fuck both of you. I'm done."

AJ and Karl finally made it upstairs after paying their bill. By the time they got upstairs both the girls were in their pajamas and they were watching TV. "It didn't get physical did it?" Maggie asked.

"No. As much as I wanted to hit him I didn't." AJ answered before sitting next to her. "You're not mad are you?"

"Not at you."

When Luke got home he opened a bottle of whiskey and downed half of it. He picked up his phone and scrolled until he found the name he wanted and hoped they didn't change their number.

"Hey, it' Luke. Listen, we have a big problem."

Maggie and AJ were laying in bed. She had her head on his chest and she was rubbing his waist and stomach, his arm wrapped around her holding her close to him. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know yet." AJ started rubbing her back "What are you doing?"

"Going to Kentucky to visit my grandparent. Karl is bringing Alexa. You can come too if you want."

"I would love to." he rolled over where they were facing each other. He kissed her lips softly. "What happened to your other grandparents? I never hear you or Karl talk about them."

"Mama's parents. They didn't like Daddy. They would always talk bad about him. One day Karl got fed up with it and said something to them. I did too. It wasn't pretty. We aren't welcomed back. I don't think they really wanted us around to begin with. Daddy's parents are very welcoming though. Complete opposite of Mama's parents. Nana and Papa will love you."

"I'm sure I'll love them too." AJ said before kissing Maggie again.

"I'll let them know you're coming." she ran her hand through his hair "You should let me braid your hair sometime."

"Are you serious?" AJ asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. If you don't like it we can take it out right away." she softly kissed his lips "Please? You're my first boyfriend with hair and I wanna play with it." she then kissed his jaw then neck.

AJ let out a low moan "Fine, you can braid my hair. This outta prove how much I love you. I didn't let Lindsey anywhere near my hair."

"That's because she's a nut" she got out of bed and put a shirt on and some shorts before tossing AJ's pajama pants to him "Let's do it now." she went in her bathroom and got what she needed. By the time she stepped back in her room AJ had his pants on. "Brush your hair so it will be a little easier."

They went in the living room while AJ was running a brush through his hair. Maggie sat on the couch while AJ grabbed the remote and turned the TV on, then he sat on the floor between her legs. She used a comb to part his hair down the center. She started doing a french braid. She got done rather quickly and put a rubber band on the end. "All done." she handed him a mirror.

AJ sighed and took the mirror and looked at his hair "I... actually like it. Can you do it more often?"

"Of course, babe." she put everything on the coffee table before sitting back on the couch.

AJ got up on the couch and kissed Maggie's forehead. "Just to let you know, you're it for me. You're my everything. I'm gonna make you my wife. I'm glad I never had kids with Lindsey. I don't want anything with her for the rest of my life. Normally I would want to wait until we are married to have kids, but if you happen to get pregnant before then I won't be upset."

"Should I stop taking my birth control then? If it happens then it happens?"

AJ nodded his head yes "When I picture our kids I see a little girl that looks just like you. I'll have to buy a gun."

Maggie laughed "You're so cute. I like protective AJ."

"You know, you don't have to work. But I know you like working. You know I'm very traditional when it comes that stuff."

"I know. And I don't mind that you're like that. But you know I like working. I like being at the bar. I don't wanna quit."

"I would never ask you to. All I'm asking is once you get pregnant you working as long as you can, then once our kid starts going to school then you can work again if you choose."

"I can live with that. I'm sure Mark would let me work days. "

"I just wanna take care of you. I love you. We'll talk more about this later. Back to Thanksgiving. You remember Finn Balor? Our friend from Ireland."

"Of course."

"He's coming back home from Ireland in a few days. Do you think he could come to Thanksgiving with us? Will your grandparents mind?"

"I don't think they will, but let me make sure. I'll call my Nana tomorrow and ask. Does he know about us?"

"No. I thought I would let it be a surprise. He doesn't know about my divorce. I can't wait to see the look on his face." AJ laughed. "Ready to go back to bed? You need your rest for your girls night tomorrow night."

"Yeah. Let's go." Maggie said as they got up and went to bed.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Please review and let me know what you think and as always thank you for taking the time to read._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

Maggie and Alexa get Maggie's apartment ready for their girls night while they wait for their friends to arrive. "Just letting you know, Karl does not wanna stay the night anywhere near you anymore." Alexa said as they are in the kitchen getting ready to order pizza..

Maggie frowned "Why not?"

"You and AJ were very loud last night. He doesn't want to listen to his little sister having sex."

"He can consider it payback for me having to listen to you two. I don't wanna listen to my brother have sex either."

Alexa held her hands up "I'll give him the message. Who all is supposed to be here tonight?"

"You, me, Nia, Nattie, Sasha, Becky and Maryse."

"That's gonna be a nice turn out."

"Yep. I ordered plenty of pizza. Should be here by the time everyone gets here."

It wasn't too much longer before the girls started showing up. Not long after everyone showed up the pizza arrived.

"So Maggie, spill. How is that hunk of a boyfriend?" Sasha asked as everyone agreed.

Maggie got a goofy smile at the mention of her man "He is so amazing. In bed and out of bed."

"How many times have you guys done it?" Maryse asked.

"We have only had sex once, last night was our first time. But he made me cum several times. He may not be as big as Luke, but he is so much better. The wait to be with him was definitely worth it."

"I feel the same way about TJ. Except he is the only person I have ever been with." Nattie said. "Was Luke the first guy you were with?"

Maggie shook her head no "First time was with a guy in college. Just a fling only lasted a semester. I have only ever been with him, Luke, and AJ. Being with AJ is amazing. He is very traditional when it comes to relationships. I thought I would have to wait until marriage before we had sex, but he said with me its different. Hell, he wouldn't mind if I got pregnant tomorrow."

"Damn girl, he's got it bad for you if he is changing the way he thinks about relationships." Becky said.

Suddenly the door opened "Good evening ladies. Sorry to interrupt I just had to grab my keys. The guys and I are gonna go out for something to eat." AJ said before walking over to the counter to get his keys.

Maggie got up and followed AJ to the door. "I love you. Have a good evening."

"I love you too babe." AJ softly kissed Maggie. "I'll see you when I get home if you're awake."

After AJ walked out the door, Maggie went back over to her girls. "So, what are we doing tonight?" Alexa asked.

"How about we go downstairs for a little bit?" Nattie suggested.

Everyone agreed and put their shoes on before they head downstairs to the bar.

The little group was having a great time. They drank and danced along with the music. Maggie went to get a refill on her drink. As she was waiting, Luke, who was in the bar since she got there, came up to her "We need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk to you Luke You said plenty the other night. AJ told me what you said."

"Can we please talk?"

Maggie rolled her eyes and picked her drink up "Fine. You have five minutes."

They went and found booth. "Did you ever love me? And I want the truth." Luke began.

"I did love you. But I was never in love with you."

Luke scoffed "At least you're honest about it."

"You wanted the truth, Luke. I gave it to you. I'm not gonna lie about it. I'm in love with AJ."

"Maggie, you haven't been with him long enough to know you're in love."

"I know what I want. So does he. He is my love. Always has been, always will be."

By that time Alexa came over to save Maggie. "Come back. We're gonna have another round of drinks before we head back upstairs."

Maggie nodded her head before looking back at Luke "I would really appreciate it if you would leave us alone. Find yourself someone that will be a better match for you than I was. Someone that will make you happy." she got up and went to rejoin her friends.

A few minutes later the guys walk in "Hey." The girls yelled. All having a little too much to drink.

The guys went over to their girlfriends or wives. "A little drunk babe?" AJ asked as he wrapped his arm around Maggie.

Maggie giggled and wrapped her arms around AJ's neck "Maybe a little." She kissed him.

Luke watched the exchange and walked out of the bar without anyone noticing. When he stepped out into the cold November air and took a deep breath. He looked at the time and noticed he had to be somewhere. He put everything out of his mind before heading to his truck.

"I'm getting so tired." Maggie said as she rubbed her eyes.

"How about you go to bed?" AJ suggested "I'll be up in a little bit. Besides, most of the girls and guys left already."

Maggie nodded and gave AJ a kiss. She kissed her brother on the cheek before heading out of the bar and upstairs to her apartment.

Later that night Maggie is laying in bed asleep when AJ walks in. He strips down and heads to the bathroom for a shower. When he gets out he dries off and dry his hair. He goes back in the bedroom and gets in bed beside Maggie. He carefully pulls her closer and smiles softly as she cuddles up to him as she slept.. He kisses her forehead before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

 _A/N 2: What did you think of the chapter? It's my birthday so reviews would be great. Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

Maggie woke up with an awful headache. She rolled over with a groan and buried her head under the blanket. She heard the shower running and peaked her head from under the blanket and looked at the time. She noticed AJ left her some ibuprofen and water on her bedside table. After taking the medicine, she got out of bed and put on one of AJ's shirts before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Maggie is sipping on her coffee when AJ comes out of the bedroom. "Hey babe. How are you feeling?" he asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Doing better. Thanks for the ibuprofen." she took a sip of coffee "You're picking up Finn today right?"

"Yeah. He's not getting in until later though. I'm working for a little bit. And tonight we're all going out to eat. You talked to Mark about working earlier today?"

"Yeah. I'm working from noon to 4pm. What time are we going to dinner?"

"6pm. We have a reservation at Texas Roadhouse."

"Ok. After I leave work I'll get ready and meet you guys over there."

"Finn doesn't know about my divorce or about us yet. It will definitely be a surprise that I wanna wait so we both can tell him. But I do have some... bad news."

A feeling of dread filled Maggie "What?"

"Luke has to come too."

Maggie groaned "Dammit, why?"

"It would look weird if he doesn't come too. He's still friends with Finn." AJ said looking at Maggie.

Maggie looked at AJ and noticed a look on his face "You have more bad news?"

"Luke is bringing a date."

"That doesn't sound too bad. At least that hopefully means he'll leave us alone. Do you know who this date is?"

AJ shook his head no "No idea."

Maggie wrapped her arms around AJ and laid her head on his shoulder "It doesn't matter. I love you."

AJ smiled and wrapped his arms around Maggie tightly "I love you too babe." when she looked up at him he gave her a kiss on the lips. "I need to get to work. I'll see you at the restaurant."

"Give me another kiss first, please. And make it a good one."

AJ smiles before taking her face in his hands. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a slow kiss at first before deepening it. He let his tongue slip in her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. He pulled away and placed another small kiss on her lips. "How was that one?"

All Maggie could do was moan "You better leave before I keep you here and we both miss work."

"I love you. I'll see you at the restaurant." AJ said before grabbing his keys and phone before heading out the door.

Maggie was downstairs in the bar. Business during the day is slower and made the time go by really slow. She was texting with Alexa. They planned on driving over to the restaurant together since Karl and AJ were going to pick up Finn from the airport.

Just as Maggie is leaving, Elias shows up to take over "You'll have to tell me about dinner."

"Oh I'll talk to you about it." Maggie said as Alexa walked in "I'll talk to you later." She said to Elias before walking out of the bar ad upstairs to her apartment to change her clothes.

Meanwhile, Karl and AJ pull up to the airport. They found a parking space and got out of the truck and walked to the baggage claim area.

"He should be here any minute now." Karl said as he looked at his watch.

A few minutes later Finn walks through the gate, a big smile on his face at seeing his friends standing near the baggage belt.

"Nice to finally be back home." Finn said as he hugged Karl and AJ.

"Good to see you, man. Welcome home." Karl said as he patted Finn on the shoulder.

"What's been going on since I have been away?"

"We'll tell you about it at the restaurant. We better get your stuff and get going or we'll be late." AJ told him.

Maggie and Alexa make it to the restaurant before everyone else. They let them know the rest of their group will be there shortly. "I wonder who Luke's date is." Alexa said as they wait on everyone.

"I don't care. As long as AJ gets here first so I don't end up killing Luke."

A few minutes later Alexa happened to look up at the door and her jaw drops open when she sees Luke walk in with someone she wasn't expecting "Oh... My... God."

Maggie looked at Alexa "What?" she looked at the door "Fuck." she muttered before grabbing her phone to text AJ. "I hope he isn't driving when I send him this. He'll end up breaking every traffic law."

"He shouldn't be. They took Karl's truck after AJ dropped his off back at your place. You know how Karl feels about his precious truck."

AJ, Karl and Finn are in Karl's truck heading to the restaurant. They were talking and catching up on a few minor things when AJ's phone dinged with a message from Maggie. "Alexa, Maggie, Luke and Lindsey made it to the restaurant." he said casually even though he was fuming on the inside for not being there with Maggie.

Karl's eyes widened at the mention of Lindsey "Ok. Just let them know we'll be there in a few minutes."

AJ quickly text Maggie back letting her know what Karl said. He breathed a sigh when they finally pulled up to the restaurant. They found a parking space. They got out of the truck and joined everyone in the restaurant.

"Hey guys. Sorry if we're late." Karl said.

"Not at all." Alexa answered.

Maggie got a huge smile on her face that matched Finn's. She missed him so much. He was like a brother to her "Hey Finn." she gave him a big hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too munchkin."

"Who are you calling munchkin? I'm not that much shorter than you."

Finn laughed before hugging her again and kissing her forehead. Everyone said their hellos before they were seated at their table. They were seated at a round booth. Karl, Alexa, Maggie, AJ and Lindsey were seated comfortably in the booth while Finn and Luke sat in chairs .

"So, what's been happening the 6 months I have been gone?" Finn asked after everyone ordered their drinks.

"Boy, where to start." Luke started before giving a nervous laugh.

"Well, big thing, Daddy passed away not too long ago." Maggie said. She held AJ's hand under the table.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's still rough. We're getting ready to sell the house. Neither one of us wants to stay in that house." Karl said.

"Maggie and I were together for a while." Luke injected into the conversation.

Finn's eyebrows rose. "I never expected you two to date."

Maggie squeezed AJ's hand "I don't like to be reminded of that. Things ended badly. And Luke is still being extremely immature about things."

"Since we are talking relationships. Lindsey and I are divorced." AJ said before pointing to Luke and Lindsey "They are here together though."

Thankfully at that time their waitress came back with their drinks and took their dinner order. Maggie took a big sip of her wine. Glad they ordered the bottle.

"Anything else happen?" Finn asked hoping to avoid everyone fighting.

AJ and Maggie looked at each other and smiled "We're together now." AJ took his hand out of hers and wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulders.

Finn got a huge smile on his face "About damn time." he pulled his wallet out of his pocket causing Karl to groan. "And it happened less than 6 months after you got back to town?"

"Yeah?"

Finn pulled something from his wallet and placed it in front of Karl "Pay up."

Maggie and AJ squinted their eyes "Pay up?" he questioned.

"Everyone knew you two were bound to get together. Karl and I made a bet for $500 that it would take less than 6 months for you two to get together." Finn said as he held his hand out to Karl "If it was less than 6 months I won. If it was more than 6 months Karl won."

"Is that why you were all for me and Maggie getting together?" Luke asked Karl.

Karl nodded his head as he pulled the money out of his wallet and gave it to Finn who happily took it. "In all honesty, I wanted AJ with my sister. But Lindsey was there."

Luke looked at Finn "You see why I'm not friends with these assholes anymore?"

"You've been immature about the whole thing." Maggie said as she looked at Luke. "I'm sorry things ended the way they did, but it is what it is. You're the one that won't let it go. I'm happy. I want you to be happy too. If Lindsey makes you happy then so be it."

"AJ made me happy." Lindsey put her hand on AJ's arm.

Maggie looked at Lindsey "I suggest you take your fucking hand off him before I break it off."

AJ pulled his arm away from Lindsey "Maybe it's best if the both of you leave." he said to Luke.

Luke shook his head and stood up. He threw some money on the table "Fuck all of you. Let's go Lindsey. We can get something to eat from somewhere else."

Finn watched everything unfold. He was speechless. Luke changed a lot since he was gone. He was glad Maggie got away from him. He would definitely have to get more information about what happened in the time he was gone. He knew it was probably best the subject of relationships was dropped.

After Luke and Lindsey left, the rest of the evening went well. Things lightened up and everyone went back to being themselves. After dinner, the group went their separate ways deciding to meet up another night for more fun.

 _A/N 2: A little bit of drama at dinner. Lindsey and Luke together? Do you think they are really together or do you think it was all for show? Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. And as always, thank you for taking the time to read._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie and AJ packed up his truck. They were heading out to Kentucky for Thanksgiving. Finn was going with them as well. He arrived a few minutes later. Maggie got in the truck and put her grandparents address in the GPS. "You know I can drive. At least part of the way. It's a long trip." She said to AJ who just pulled away from their apartment.

"How about I drive the first half, you the second half?" AJ suggested.

"That will work." Maggie put her hands in AJ's "I do have a bit of bad news though."

"What is it?" AJ asked, not sure what to expect.

"It's not a huge deal, but Nana and Papa are very traditional. They believe men and women shouldn't sleep in the same bed if they aren't married. So you, Finn and Karl are gonna share a room while I share a room with Alexa."

"I'm not going, unpack the truck." AJ joked. "It's ok. I understand. It will be hard not sleeping with you. But it's their house and if I wanna stay I gotta abide by their rules." he leaned in and whispered in her ear "It's a good thing we had plenty of sex last night to hold us over until we get back home." he kissed her cheek then her lips.

"Don't make me turn the hose on you two." Finn said as he watched his friends pull apart.

"Lets get going then." Maggie said with a laugh.

The three got in the truck and headed to Kentucky. Maggie's grandparents lived in Anchorage, Kentucky. A small town just outside of Louisville. It was gonna be a long trip so they made sure to pack plenty of snacks and drinks. Maggie even made sandwiches so they didn't have to stop for lunch. They were leaving mid morning and wouldn't make it to her grandparents until around 6pm.

As they were going down the road Finn asked what happened while he was gone. Maggie and AJ explained everything and Finn was finally understanding the mess that happened. He was happy AJ and Maggie were together. But he also wanted to talk to Luke. Maybe talk some since into him. There was no need to ruin a friendship and act childish.

A couple of hours into their trip everyone started getting hungry. Maggie told Finn the cooler with the sandwiches were in the back with him.

He looked in the cooler and found a bunch of different kind of sandwiches. He picked out tuna salad for himself before passing the cooler up to Maggie. She got peanut butter and apple for herself and AJ got ham and cheese. Maggie also got some chips out and some water for everyone.

Once they reached the half way point of their trip, they stopped for gas and took a bathroom break. Then it was Maggie's turn to drive. AJ was glad for the break. He didn't mind driving. He always drove when they went places together. But it's easier for Maggie to drive since she knew the way better than he did.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Maggie mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong?" AJ asked concerned.

"Karl and Alexa haven't even left Gainsville yet." Maggie said showing him her phone. She had been texting with Alexa.

"What's taking them so long?" Finn asked.

"They got busy and lost track of time." Maggie answered. She shuttered at the thought. "They aren't getting to Nana and Papa's until late."

"Looks like they are the ones I have to turn the hose on."

"At least we can control ourselves." AJ said.

"Sort of." Maggie added.

They pull away from the gas station and are on their way again. After a couple more stops they finally pull in Maggie's grandparents driveway. "We finally made it."

AJ got out of the truck and saw two older people walk out of the house with big smiles on their faces "Hey honey." the woman said before giving Maggie a hug.

Maggie smiled big and gave her a hug back "Hey Nana." she turned to the man and gave him a hug "Hey Papa." she looked at her man and friend "Nana, Papa, this is my boyfriend AJ and our friend Finn. Guys, these are my grandparents "Judy and Brian."

"Nice to meet you boys." Judy said before turning back to her granddaughter "Is your brother gonna be here soon?"

"They got held up. They didn't leave home until like 5 hours after us. You guys will probably be asleep by the time they get here."

"I guess we will have to wait and see him in the morning." Brian said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets "Let's get this truck unpacked and head inside. I just hope Karl gets here before it starts snowing."

After unloading the truck they all went inside. Maggie showed the guys where they would be staying. There was only two beds in the room. They would have to get a blowup bed later. Judy told Maggie she need her to go to the store for a few things for Thanksgiving dinner so they would pick up a blowup mattress then.

"Sweetie, I hate to ask you now, but can you go on to the store? I have a list of things I need. A few of the things are to finish dinner tonight." Judy said as she walked into Maggie's room.

"Sure Nana. We will go in a few minutes."

"Thank you sweetie." Judy pulled some money and the list out of her pocket. "This should be enough for everything."

"Nana, don't worry I can take care of it. Besides we have to get a few other things too."

"Then keep the money for yourself. I won't take no for an answer." Judy got up and walked out of the room before Maggie could protest any more.

Maggie let the guys know they needed to go to the store. They get in the truck and Maggie drove to the store.

They found everything on the list Judy gave them. Then they easily found a blowup mattress. They found a few games they could play.

After paying for everything, and they got back to the house, Finn and AJ talked to Brian and got to know him better. Maggie helped Judy with the rest of dinner which was pot roast with carrots and potatoes, rice, cornbread, and fresh greenbeans.

Judy and Brian long went to bed when Karl and Alexa came through the door. Maggie and AJ were cuddled on the couch while Finn was in the recliner. They were watching TV when they heard the door open.

"About time you guys got here." AJ said as he looked at the couple.

"Sorry. Are Nana and Papa upset we're so late." Karl asked.

"No. They'll just be glad you made it safely. Is it snowing yet?"

"It started an hour ago." Alexa said as she took her coat off. "I just wanna eat something and go to bed."

"What did Nana make?"

"Pot roast and rice. There is plenty left in the fridge." Maggie got off the couch. She looked at AJ "I'll be right back."

Before she could walk off, AJ grabbed her hand and pulled her down a little. He gave her a kiss and whispered "Let's take a shower in a little bit."

Maggie smiled "Ok." she kissed his cheek before standing up straight and walked off to the kitchen.

 _A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think it will be a good idea for Finn to talk to Luke? Do you think Maggie's grandparents will like AJ? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

It was Thanksgiving morning. Maggie and Alexa woke up super early to help Judy get everything ready while Brian, AJ, Karl and Finn cleaned and straightened the house. "So, Nana, what do you think of AJ?" Maggie asked as she peeled potatoes.

"He's nice and cute. He seems to really love you."

Maggie smiled. "We waited a long time to be together. I'm very much in love with him." she finished peeling the last potato and cut it up before putting it in the pot with the others. She covered them with water and put the pot on the stove.

"It's sickingly sweet." Alexa said.

Maggie scoffed "Like you and Karl aren't the same way."

"Papa and I are the same way. Still in love after all these years."

AJ peaked his head in the kitchen "Babe, can you come help me with something?"

"I'll be right back Nana." Maggie went to AJ and they went upstairs. "What did you need help with?"

"My hair. I also wanted a kiss." he said as they walked in her room.

"I can definitely help you with both." Maggie said before giving AJ a soft kiss on the lips. "Now for your hair. You want a braid again?"

"Please."

"Sit on the floor in front of the chair."

AJ went over and shut and lock the door "I really need you first." he whispered.

Maggie smiled "Shower." She giggled as AJ picked her up and walked to the connecting bathroom. She walked over and shut and locked the other door connecting to the guys room since it was a shared bathroom. She walked back over to AJ and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you so much." she pressed her lips to his.

"I love you too baby."

After making love in the shower and washing, Maggie and AJ got out and dried off. "You don't have to worry about getting dressed up. We normally just wear pajamas or comfy clothes. When you get dressed be sure to dry your hair. The hair dryer is in the bottom drawer." she said pointing to the drawer.

"Ok my love." AJ walked over to his connecting door and unlocked it before walking in his room. He stopped when he found Finn and Karl sitting in the room.

"Please tell me you weren't having sex with my sister in the shower." Karl said rubbing his forehead.

"I was not having sex with your sister in the shower." AJ said as he walked over to his bag to get some clothes out.

"Alexa and I are controlling ourselves during this visit. Can you two control yourselves also?"

"Yeah, didn't you say on the trip up here you and Maggie can control yourselves." Finn repeated what AJ said. "You aren't doing a very good job."

AJ held his hands up "Fine, no more sex the rest of this trip." He went back in the bathroom to get dressed and dry his hair. When he was done he walked in Maggie's room and found her dressed in her pajamas and her hair up in a bun on top of her head. "I'm ready to have my hair done."

"Sit here." Maggie pointed to the floor in front of her. "You brushed your hair?" she asked as he sat between her legs.

"Yes ma'am."

"How do you want it done today? Braid right?" she asked as she ran a brush through his hair just to make sure there are no tangles.

"I changed my mind. Just a bun is fine."

Maggie laughed "You could have done that yourself." she started gathering his hair in her hand.

"Yours are better."

Maggie easily put AJ's hair in a bun "All done."

He got on his knees and faced Maggie, "Thank you." he kissed her "I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie, AJ, Karl and Finn walked back to the kitchen in time to see Judy get off the phone. "We have a special guest joining us today."

Maggie and Karl moaned. "Why?" they cried out.

"Calm down, you don't have to get dressed up. You can stay just the way you are. Our new neighbors have a grandson that never celebrated Thanksgiving, so he is coming over. He came to visit them but they had to go out of town for the day."

Maggie is helping finish cooking the rest of dinner when the doorbell rang. Judy dried her hands off and went to answer the door. A minute later she came back in the kitchen with their guest behind her "Everyone, this is Drew McIntyre. Drew this is Brian, Alexa, Karl, Finn, AJ and..."

"Maggie?"

"Hey Drew." She was confused. She hadn't seen him since college.

"How do you two know each other?" Brian asked.

"We dated for a little bit in college." Maggie answered.

AJ walked over to his girlfriend, "Is he the same guy that took your virginity?" he whispered. His eyes got wide when she nodded her head "You like them big huh?"

"No, you're what I like." AJ smiled softly and kissed her temple.

"How have you been Maggie?" Drew asked as he watched her cook.

"I've been alright. How about you?"

"Not bad. What do you do?"

"I work at a bar. You?"

"I'm at a bank. You with someone?"

Maggie smiled and nodded "AJ." she pointed at him.

Drew looked around to AJ "Kinda small isn't he?" he joked.

"No. He's perfect to me."

"I was just kidding. Isn't he the same AJ you've been madly in love with your whole life?"

"The same one."

Drew smiled and nodded "I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy also. I have a fiancee." He pulled his phone out and showed her a picture.

"Congratulations. Why isn't she here?"

Drew sighed "She had to go away on business that is keeping her away over Thanksgiving. So instead of spending the day alone I thought I would come here to visit some family. They don't do the holiday and had me come over here for dinner."

"I'm glad you could make it. It's been nice seeing you."

"You too."

Maggie, Judy and Alexa finished fixing all the food. Everything turned out great. They fixed way more than enough that Drew could take some home for himself and his grandparents for tomorrow.

"I have something I wanna say." AJ said as he stood up when everyone was done eating, before they started clearing the table. "Judy and Brian, I want to thank both of you for allowing me in your home. I'm hoping that one day I will be a permanent part of this family." he looked down at Maggie and smiled softly when she rubbed his arm. "And to be apart of this family, I need to ask a very important question." He pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Maggie "I love you so much. We haven't been together that long, but I know you are it for me. I want us to have kids together, and grow old together. I love calling you my girlfriend, but I would much rather call you my wife." he showed her the ring "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Maggie has tears streaming down her face. With a huge smile she nods her head and squealed "YES I WILL!" she held out her shaky hand and watched as AJ slid the beautiful ring on her finger "Is that a dragon?" she asked as she looked closely at the ring.

AJ nodded "You love Game of Thrones and I found that and thought it was perfect. It already came with a wedding band also that completes the ring."

"I love you so much." Maggie wrapped her arms around AJ's neck and gave him a passion filled kiss as everyone yelled congratulations and clapped for the couple.

 _A/N 2: OHHHH an engagement. What did you think of this chapter. Please review and let know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._

 _I will put a link in my profile for a picture of the engagement ring._


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. As always they are greatly appreciated._

Maggie woke up with a huge smile on her face. She looked down at her left hand and her smile got even bigger if possible. She saw the beautiful ring AJ gave her Thanksgiving night. She quietly got out of bed so she wouldn't wake Alexa up and tiptoed her way to the guys room. She walked in the room and got in bed with her fiance. "Morning baby." she whispered.

AJ cracked his eyes open and smiled "Morning."

"When did you get my ring?"

AJ started turning red "The day after you and Luke broke up."

"You were that sure I would go out with you?"

"More like I hoped you would. We weren't on the best of terms at that time."

Maggie pouted "I don't wanna be reminded of that time." she took a deep breath and smelled breakfast.

"Let's go downstairs."

AJ looked over at his friends "Should we wake them up?"

"Nah, they'll wake up when they smell breakfast. Besides we can be first in line for food.."

"Good point." they got up and walked out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Nana." Maggie said before looking out the window "Wow, it snowed a lot."

Judy walked around the kitchen to her granddaughter "Yes it did. The highways are closed. You guys will be here for a few more days" She hugged Maggie "Good morning sweetie." she held Maggie's hand up "That is such a beautiful ring."

Maggie smiled "Yeah it is." she looked at AJ with nothing but pure love.

"Good morning AJ." Judy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Mrs. Anderson."

Judy scoffed "None of that crap. You're family, call me Nana."

AJ looked at Maggie and she gave a nod of approval "Ok, Nana."

"Breakfast is ready if you guys wanna fix a plate. Is everyone else still asleep?" Judy asked as she watched AJ and Maggie fix their plates.

"They were still asleep when we left the rooms. But I'm sure they will be awake any minute now. Where's Papa?" Maggie asked as she poured coffee for herself and AJ.

"He's making sure the horses water doesn't freeze." Judy gets her coffee and her plate of food and joins the couple "So, when can we expect great-grandchildren?"

"I would love to have kids, and so does AJ. We're just gonna let it happen when it happens."

"I'm just glad my ex-wife didn't want kids. I only want kids with my love." He leaned over and kissed Maggie's cheek.

"You two will make beautiful babies." Judy gushed.

A few minutes later Karl, Finn and Alexa came into the kitchen. "Morning." Alexa said She went over and fix a cup of coffee.

"Morning guys. There is plenty of breakfast." Judy said before taking a sip of coffee.

"You guys could have woken us up." Karl said to his sister.

"Would you have woken us up?" she fired back.

"Good point." Karl sat at the table.

Later that day Finn found a quiet room in the house. He found Luke's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Luke."

"What's up Finn?"

"I was just calling to let you know that you are acting extremely childish. You are letting this little thing ruin the friendship you have with AJ and Maggie?"

"Are you serious right now Finn? If some girl broke your heart would you want to talk to her again? And what if your best friend started dating her, would you wanna talk to him again?"

"I would get over it when I saw how happy they were together. I'm not saying Maggie and AJ are innocent in all this, but I'm sure things would get better if you apologized." Finn shook his head "We are all stuck in Kentucky right now because of snow. I highly suggest you come to the bar and talk to Maggie at least." he ended the call.

Luke sat there. He hated that Finn was right. But he didn't know if he could forgive Maggie and AJ. He looked on his Instagram. He still followed Maggie and AJ and found several pictures of them together during Thanksgiving. He then saw a picture on AJ's Instagram. It was Maggie and AJ standing facing each other, AJ was kissing her forehead and Maggie was smiling with her left hand was resting on his arm with a caption saying _SHE SAID YES!_ Luke looked at the picture closer and noticed a ring on her finger. He then saw another picture on Maggie's of just her hand, showing the ring closer.

Luke took a deep breath. Deep down he was kinda happy for them, but at the same time he wished it was him. He guessed he would talk to Maggie when the got back home.

 _A/N 2: Do you think the conversation between Luke and Maggie will go ok? Or do you think things will blow up and be worse? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

Maggie and AJ sighed as they walked in their apartment. "It was nice being away, but it's great being home." Maggie said as they sat their bags by the door.

"I know. This will be our first night in our apartment as an engaged couple." AJ said as he wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"Yeah it will be." she wrapped her arms around AJ's neck "I wonder what we should do?"

"I have a few things in mind." AJ picked Maggie up bridal style and carried her in their bedroom. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Is she back yet?" Luke asked Elias.

"They just got back. She will be back to work tomorrow night. Why? You're not gonna mess with her anymore?"

Luke held his hands up "No funny business, I promise. I just wanna talk to her and apologize for the way I acted."

Elias nodded his head "Come back tomorrow night. And if you try anything I'll make sure you're banned for life."

Maggie is back to work. Its a slow night. She guessed because it was cold and no one wanted to go out.

She watched as Luke came in the bar. She watched as he slowly walked over to her. "Hey Maggie?" He looked at her "When is your break? I wanna talk to you."

She looked at her watch "Not for another hour."

Elias shook his head "It's slow, go ahead."

Maggie nodded and got two beers. She took them to a booth and sat with Luke. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I want to apologize for the way I have been acting. I know I was acting childish. I hated that we broke up, but that's no reason to act the way I did."

"Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry too, I'm not innocent in all this either. I can't speak for AJ though."

"I'm gonna talk to him too at some point. I don't expect everything to be ok instantly. But I hope we can all be friends again. I want my friends back."

"I would like that. But it's gonna take time."

"After we broke up I began to wonder if I was actually in love with you, or if it was just lust. Because right now, I'm not feeling that kind of love. I feel the same love I always had for you, friendly, brotherly love."

"I think it was just lust, on both our parts."

"Congratulations on your engagement by the way." Luke said as he pointed Maggie's ring "I still follow you both in Instagram and saw the posts the other night."

Maggie smiled as she looked at her ring "Thank you." She looked at her watch "I should get back to work. Have a great rest of your night." she patted Luke's shoulder.

"Talk to you later."

"You ok?" Elias asked when Maggie got back over to him.

"Yeah, everything is fine."

"Hey babe. " AJ said as he walked up to Maggie and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I need something to drink. Something strong."

Maggie looked at her fiance "What happened?" she asked as she made him a rum and coke.

AJ shook his head. "Just a long day at work. Karl was late. I guess him and Alexa got home a lot later than we did." he took a long drink "What time do you get off?"

"Couple more hours. Do you want something to eat? We have nothing upstairs."

"Yeah, bring me anything, babe."

Maggie nodded and went to put in an order for loaded nachos. Once they were done she brought them to AJ and he paid for his drink and food before going to find a booth to sit at so Maggie could finish her shift.

"I'm almost done for the night AJ. Do you need anything else?"

"I just need a shower and my woman." he said as he rubbed her lower back.

"Ok baby. I'll be right back. I just gotta clock out and get my stuff then we can go home." Maggie said before she walked to the back.

Lindsey smiled as she came in the bar and saw AJ sitting alone. "Hey AJ."

AJ sighed "What do you want Lindsey?"

"I want to apologize. I want us back together."

"Lindsey, you know as well as I do we aren't meant to be together. Besides, I'm engaged to Maggie. If you weren't such a bitch things might be different."

Lindsey softly rubbed AJ's arm before leaning in and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Maggie walked out to the main room from the back when she found Lindsey locking lips with AJ. "WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed.

 _A/N 2: Uh oh. What do you think will happen? Do you think Maggie and AJ will be ok? Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter and thank you for taking the time to read._


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

AJ started panicking "Maggie, baby I didn't kiss her. She just jumped me. I swear I was gonna push her away until you screamed."

Maggie was furious. She didn't hear a word AJ said. She went over to Lindsey "Get the fuck away from my fiance."

"And what if I don't?" Lindsey challenged.

"I will snatch that fake blonde hair out of your head."

Lindsey slapped Maggie. "Thank you." Maggie said when she looked at the other woman.

Lindsey was confused "For what?"

"Now I can say this is self defense." Maggie tackled Lindsey to the ground and started punching her.

"Maggie!" AJ yelled before going over and try to pull her off Lindsey.

Before AJ could pull Maggie away, Lindsey landed a hard punch to her jw.

Maggie broke away from AJ and kicked Lindsey in the ribs. She punched Lindsey again. "Alright bitch. I'm not gonna tell you again. Stay away farom my man."

"Remember this little girl, I had him first. I know him better than you. He'll get bored and move on to the next young hot thing." Lindsey was breathing heavily.

Ignoring what Lindsey said Maggie grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her off the floor and pulled her to the front of the bar and out the door. She threw her to the ground and looked at the bouncer Braun Strowman "She is banned."

Braun nodded "No problem."

AJ carefully put the ice wrapped in towel on Maggie's jaw. "Where did you learn to fight like that? It was hot." They were back in their apartment.

"Karl and Luke taught me self defense."

AJ nodded his head "You're gonna have a bruise. She got you pretty hard. But I think you got her better. You know I would never cheat on you right?"

"I know babe."

"It took me this long to get you. I'm not messing this up and I'm definitely not gonna leave you. But I do have a confession."

Maggie got concerned "What is it babe?"

"Lindsey did end up getting pregnant and I thought I was doing the right thing and married her. I was gonna break up with her until she told me she was pregnant. About a month after we got married she had a miscarriage. Or at least that what she says. I think she was either not pregnant at all or she had an abortion. She showed no emotion at all."

Maggie cuddled up to AJ "I'm so sorry babe." she gently rubbed his chest "I would never abort our baby or lie about being pregnant."

"I know you wouldn't."

"I want to give you a baby. I want a baby."

AJ nodded before giving Maggie a kiss on the lips "Let's get started on that."

Maggie walked into the shop to bring AJ his lunch that he forgot at home. Karl smiled at his sister, but that smile quickly faded when he saw the bruise on her jaw. He looked at AJ "What the fuck did you do to my sister? Did you hit her?"

AJ's eyes went wide "You know I would rather die than hit her or hurt her in any way. Lindsey is the one that hit her."

"She looks a lot worse." Maggie added. "Here babe, you forgot this." She handed him his lunch bag.

"I forgot it on purpose so I could see you." he gave an innocent smile.

"Yeah, sure." Maggie smirked. She kissed AJ's cheek then Karl's cheek before turning back to AJ. "I'll see you at home."

Maggie worked an early shift at the bar and was in the apartment by the time AJ got home. She was getting dinner ready when AJ walked in "Hey babe, what are you making?" he asked after softly kissing her lips.

"Spaghetti. I held off making them as long as I could so you can take a shower."

AJ gave a mock shocked expression "Are you saying I stink?"

"Yes you do." She went along with it.

AJ dramatically tossed his hair "Well I never." he turned around and marched into their bedroom.

Maggie held her stomach she was laughing so hard. She calmed down before turning around and finished making dinner. She smiled when she felt AJ wrap his arms around her a little while later "Do I smell better?"

"Much better." Maggie turned around and wrapped her arms around AJ's neck. He didn't have a shirt on, his wet hair was in a bun and had basketball shorts on.

AJ saw the nasty bruise on her jaw and gently kiss it. "I'll help you finish making dinner." He let go of her and added the pasta to the water.

They finished making dinner together before fixing their bowls of spaghetti. They got a couple of beers before heading over to the couch. AJ turned the TV on and they found a movie to watch as they ate dinner.

The next night when Maggie was at work Mark had talk with her. She wasn't in trouble, but she needed to keep her temper in check or next time she would be in trouble.

Luke walked in and saw the bruise on Maggie's jaw "What the hell happened to you?"

"I found Lindsey kissing AJ and I beat her ass. She got one hit in though. If you think this looks bad, you should see her."

"I believe you." he rubbed his jaw remembering how he felt after she hit him a few times while he was teaching her self defense. "Where is AJ anyway? I wanna talk to him."

"He should be here soon."

Not too much longer AJ showed up. "I don't want to talk to you." AJ said when Luke came up to him.

"Come on baby, please give him a chance?"

AJ sighed "Fine."

AJ and Luke went and found a booth to sit at so they could talk privately. "I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I hate the way I treated you and Maggie."

"Ok. I'm still not happy. But I think I'll be able to forgive you fully in time."

"That's all I ask." Luke held out his fist and smiled when AJ bumped it with his. "I'm gonna head home. I'll talk to you later."

AJ sighed, relieved things went smoothly. He went over to Maggie and let her know he was going upstairs for a little bit. He had a plan and he wanted to get it ready.

 _A/N 2: What did you think of the chapter? Do you think Maggie gave Lindsey what she deserved? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, they are greatly appreciated. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday._

Maggie walked into her apartment and gasped at what she saw. She found candles lit everywhere and the dinner table set "AJ?"

AJ came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a muscle shirt and sweatpants. He walked up to her and took her face in his hands and gave her a passion filled kiss. "Welcome home." he said before pecking her lips.

"Wow." Maggie smiled "What's going on?"

"I thought we could have a romantic dinner. So go change into something more comfortable while I put dinner on the table."

"Babe, if this is leading to sex, I' gonna have to disappoint you. I'm on my period." truthfully she wasn't on her period. She just wasn't feeling that great and didn't want to worry AJ. She hated lying to him. Hopefully she would start feeling better after she ate.

AJ shrugged. "That's fine baby. We always don't have to have sex. As much as I love sex with you it's not the most important thing. I love you."

Maggie smiled and kissed AJ "You're amazing and I love you. I'll get changed now."

AJ went back to the kitchen and finished cooking the steaks he had. When Maggie joined him, she had on pajama pants and one of his hoodie's. He handed her a glass of wine before taking the potatoes out of the oven.

"Go sit at the table and I'll bring you a plate."

Maggie nodded before taking a seat at the table. She took a sip of her wine as AJ brought two plates of food to the table. He sat one in front of her and sat the other one at the chair across from her. He went back to the kitchen for a minute and came back with a beer for himself.

"This looks great babe." she looked around the table. He had everything out.

"You shouldn't have to cook every night. Do you need anything before I sit down?" AJ asked as he pulled his chair out.

Maggie shook her head no "You have everything out."

AJ sat at the table and they started eating. "I found out today that Ricky is gonna retire and sell the shop. Karl and I are thinking of going in together and buy the shop."

"That could be a good idea. The store does great, right?"

"Oh yeah. We stay busy. I want to make enough money for us so that we can be comfortable when you have to stop working. I want to pay for our wedding, have money saved when we have a baby, get our own house. This is a huge financial decision. I wanted to run it by you, get your opinion before I make my final decision on it."

"If that's what you want to do I'll support you. It will be better if you guys bought it instead of some stranger. You guys already know the customers. When do you have to let Ricky know?"

"The sooner the better." AJ answered. Maggie nodded as the two continued eating.

A couple weeks later AJ and Karl were able to buy the shop from Ricky. They both learned a lot about running a business. Ricky stayed on for a while to teach them what he knew. After the New Year they were on their own.

It was just a few days before Christmas. Maggie was waiting impatiently in the bathroom. She just took a pregnancy test. She hadn't been feeling that great and decided to take the chance. The timer on her phone went off. She reached a shaky hand out and grabbed the test. She looked at it and got tears in her eyes. The test read positive. She smiled as the tears rolled down her face.

"Oh my God!" she yelled, thankful she was home by herself. She picked up her phone and made an appointment to see her doctor to confirm. Luckily she was able to get an appointment for that day and got ready. She called Alexa "Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why? What's wrong?" Alexa was getting concerned.

"Nothing is wrong. I took a home pregnancy test that came out positive. I just want someone with me at the doctor."

Alexa squealed "You're pregnant? I'm gonna be an aunt?"

"I really hope so. Can you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Great. I'll be over in an hour."

Just over an hour later, Maggie and Alexa were in an exam room waiting for Maggie's doctor to come in with the results of the pregnancy test.

Dr. Gold came in and had a smile on her face "Well, Maggie, I have some great news. Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Maggie got a huge smile on her face and started crying "Thank you so much."

"I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins." she wrote on the prescription pad "Lay back and lift your shirt up and we can do an ultrasound."

Alexa came over and stood beside Maggie as the doctor got the ultrasound machine set up and the monitor turned on. "How are you gonna tell AJ?" she asked.

"I have an idea, I just hope I can find the stuff by Christmas."

"Here is your baby." Dr. Gold interrupted.

Maggie looked at the screen and got tears in her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. "How far along am I?"

"It looks like date of conception was just before Thanksgiving."

Maggie started panicking "I've been drinking since then. And I got into a physical fight."

"Everything looks to be fine right now. But we will keep a close eye on the baby and make sure everything is ok. Drinking during the first few weeks of pregnancy is common since women don't realize or know they are pregnant. It's usually nothing to worry about. As long as you do no more drinking everything will be fine. And definitely no more fighting."

"No problem. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"I will print you a few copies of the ultrasound and leave them for you at the reception desk. Before you leave be sure to make an appointment for the first week of January. We will make sure everything is still going well and we might try to hear the heartbeat."

Maggie nodded "Thank you Dr. Gold. I'll see you then." she wiped the ultrasound gel off her belly and pulled her shirt down.

"Have a good rest of your day. And again congratulations."

Maggie stopped by the reception desk to pick up her ultrasound pictures and to make her next appointment.

 _A/N 2: Maggie is pregnant! How do you think AJ will take the news? What did you think of the chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. I might try to get the next chapter out before or on Christmas._


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone._

It's now Christmas Eve. Maggie and AJ were gonna have a little Christmas party. She hasn't told AJ about her pregnancy yet. She was planning on tell him before their guests arrived.

Maggie was in their bedroom getting dressed. She just stood in front of the mirror wearing just her bra and panties. She turned to the side and looked at her stomach. She wasn't showing quite yet, but she softly rubbed her lower stomach "I love you so much already. And I know your daddy will love you too." she whispered. She kissed the palm of her hand before putting that hand on her stomach. She went over to the bed and started getting dressed. She put on a soft pink sweater and skinny jeans and winter boots.

She went to her closet and pulled a wrapped box out. She went over and sat it on the bed "Babe, can you come in here please?" Maggie called out.

A minute later AJ walked in the bedroom "What's up?" he was wearing a dark blue sweater, dark wash jeans and boots and his hair was braided.

"I thought you could open a present early." she patted the box.

"I get a present early? I must have been a good boy."

Maggie giggled "Well, this is for both of us."

"Maybe something we can do tonight after everyone leaves?" AJ asked as he sat on the bed and started unwrapping the box.

"No, but you're really gonna like it."

AJ opened the box and looked inside. He pulled a tshirt that says _world's greatest dad_ , he then pulled out a onesie that said _my daddy loves me._ He was starting to put two and two together. He found a smaller box and opened it and saw the pregnancy test. He started getting choked up and tears in his eyes "Are you serious?"

Maggie nodded "I went to the doctor the other day and confirmed." she went over to her purse and pulled out a frame and showed it to AJ. It had the first sonogram picture in it.

AJ got off the bed and went around and took Maggie in his arm. He had tears rolling down his face "Thank you so much." gave her a kiss on the lips before getting down on his knees in front of her "Hey baby, I don't know if you can hear me yet. This is your daddy. I love you so much." he lifted Maggie's shirt a little and kissed her stomach. He let Maggie's shirt go and stood up. "How far along are you?" he asked as they went back into the living room.

"A little over a month. I got pregnant around Thanksgiving. I just found out a few days ago."

"Oh shit, is everything ok with the baby? You were drinking and got into that fight..." AJ started panicking.

"Babe, calm down." Maggie took his hands in hers "The doctor said everything is fine. You can even ask Alexa, she was there with me."

"I'm sorry if it sounded like I was accusing you of intentionally hurting our baby."

"Thank you for apologizing, but it didn't sound like that."

AJ had a huge smile on his face "I'm gonna be a daddy." he leaned over and gave Maggie another kiss on the lips. "When should we tell everyone?"

"I want us to tell Karl. But other than that I want to wait and tell everyone else. Alexa and Mark already know."

"I can live with that" AJ gently ran his hand over Maggie's stomach. "I can't wait for you to start showing."

"Alright you two, stop making out." Karl interrupted them. "Come down stairs, the party is about to start." he noticed something was up. "What's going on?"

AJ looked at Maggie and she gave him a silent ok "Maggie's pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Karl said with a smile as he hugged his sister. "Who else knows?"

"Just you, AJ, Alexa and Mark. I haven't told anyone else yet. And I would appreciate it if you kept your big mouth shut. We are waiting to tell everyone else."

Karl held his hands up "My lips are sealed."

Downstairs the party gets started. Maggie went and got a beer for AJ and a water for herself.

"AJ and I wanted t talk to you Luke." Karl said as him and AJ walked over to Luke.

"What is it?" Luke asked, curious.

"We just bought Ricky's shop Hes retired now. We wanted to know if you wanted to come back to the shop?" AJ answered.

"Yeah, I would love to come back. I miss working with you guys."

"Here babe." Maggie said as she walked up to the guys. She handed AJ his beer.

"You're only drinking water?" Luke asked Maggie.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that great right now. Thought I would stick with water." Maggie said as AJ wrapped his arm around her waist.

Luke frowned "AJ, I just noticed. Is your hair braided?"

"Yes it is. Maggie did it." he said proudly.

"AJ lets me play with his hair. You don't have hair and my first boyfriend Drew wouldn't let me touch his hair." Maggie shot at Luke.

"Speaking of Drew." Karl said as he pointed to the front door of the bar where Drew and his fiancee just walked in.

Maggie turned round and smiled "Hey Drew. Who's this?"

Drew smiled and hugged Maggie "Maggie, this is my fiancee Trisha."

Maggie smiled and shook Trisha's hand "Nice to meet you. And this is my fiance AJ."

The evening was going by smoothly. Maggie started feeling bad. "Babe, I'm feeling sick. I'm gonna go upstairs." Maggie wrapped her arms around herself.

"Do you want me to go with you?" AJ asked as he rubbed her back.

Maggie shook her head "No it's ok. You stay here."

"I'll go with you." Finn said.

"No, really it's ok. I don't need anyone going with me."

"No arguing. You need someone with you." AJ said. "At least let him go with you until you fall asleep."

"Fine."

Finn and Maggie are sitting upstairs "Do you know why you are feeling so sick? Could it be the flu?"

"It's far from the flu." she started softly rubbing her stomach. "If I tell you something you have to promise you won't say anything to anyone."

"I promise. What is it." Finn turned his body towards Maggie, giving her his full attention.

"That's great. Congratulations." Finn had a huge smile and hugged Maggie.

"Thank you."

"I won't say anything." Finn said "I call role of uncle."

Maggie giggled "This baby is gonna have a lot of aunts and uncles"

The party didn't last too much longer and AJ was back upstairs with Maggie. They were in bed. AJ softly rubbing Maggie's stomach. He would even give her stomach kisses. It didn't take long for Maggie to fall asleep. "I have waited so long for you baby. Please stay in mommy's tummy." he gave another kiss "I hope you're a little girl and you look exactly like your mommy. I'll protect you and care for you and love you for ever. Good night baby, I'll talk to you every night."

 _A/N 2: What did you think of this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

Christmas morning, AJ woke up very early. He leaned up on his elbow and looked at Maggie. He gently kissed her forehead, then leaned down further to kiss her belly. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He had plans and wanted to get them done before Maggie woke up.

AJ stood at the front door of his childhood home. He hadn't seen or talked to his parents in a while. It was no secret they didn't like Lindsey. Well now he was with someone new. He rang the doorbell and waited for one of his parents to answer.

"AJ?" Becca, his mom said after she opened the door. She got tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around her son. "I've missed you so much. Please tell me you left that horrible woman?"

"I'm done with Lindsey." AJ started smiling "I'm with someone else."

"Come in and tell us about your new girl." Becca stepped aside and let AJ in before shutting the door.

"I thought we could do one better and you come to our place. We're gonna have breakfast, open presents. Her brother and a few of our friends are gonna come over and we are gonna have a big dinner."

"Let's go see your father and tell us a little about her so we don't go in completely blind."

AJ nodded and followed his mother to the den to find his dad Tony sitting on the couch watching the news. "Hey dad."

Tony looked up in surprise. "AJ." he stood up "You're back?"

"I'm back. I came over to invite you and mom to my place for Christmas and to meet my fiancee."

"What is your girls name? How long have you been together? When did you propose?" Becca asked.

AJ laughed and sat on the other couch "Her name is Maggie, she is actually Karl Anderson's sister. I don't know if you guys ever met her."

"If we did it was a long time ago." Becca said as she thought about it.

"We actually haven't been together that long. We have only been together a little over a month and a half. And she's pregnant."

Becca sighed and shook her head "You're going down the same path you did with Lindsey."

"Maggie is the complete opposite of Lindsey. She actually makes me happy. She has a job and she likes working. Besides, I proposed to her on Thanksgiving and she got pregnant right around Thanksgiving. I even saw the sonogram. She told me yesterday."

"So, we are actually gonna be grandparents?" Becca asked. She was excited about the idea of being a grandmother.

AJ nodded before he stood up "Let's go. I wanna get home before Maggie wakes up."

They pulled up to the bar. AJ got out of his truck and Becca and Tony got out of theirs "I thought we were going to your place?" Becca frowned.

"We live above the bar. It's just temporary until we can find a place of our own. This is where Maggie works too."

They got upstairs and AJ looked around not seeing Maggie "She must still be in bed. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He walked in their bedroom and didn't see Maggie in bed. He heard the shower running. He went over to the door and cracked it open, he stuck his head in "Morning babe. Merry Christmas."

Maggie smiled and stuck her head out of the shower "Merry Christmas love."

AJ walked into the bathroom and over to Maggie and softly pecked her lips "Guess who's over."

"I don't know. Who?" she stuck her head back in he shower and rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair. She shut the shower off so she could hear AJ better.

"My parents."

Maggie stepped out of the shower with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked as she dried her body and hair with a towel. "That's where you were this morning?"

AJ nodded his head as he rubbed her belly. "I also told them you're pregnant and we're engaged."

"Ok." after she dried her body off she wrapped her hair in a towel before wrapping her arms around AJ. She buried her nose in his neck "You smell good." she placed a soft kiss on his neck before she kissed his lips.

"Is someone horny?" AJ asked with a smile.

"No, I was just saying my fiance smells good." she kissed his lips again before walking to their bedroom to get dressed.

"Don't worry about dressing up for my parents. I know you just wanted to stay in your pajamas today. I'm actually gonna change back into my basketball shorts."

AJ and Maggie get dressed. She put her hair up in a bun on top of her head before they head back out to the living room. When AJ opened the bedroom door they smell food.

Maggie started getting hungry "It smells so good."

"Mom is a great cook." AJ takes Maggie's hand "Mom, dad, this is my fiancee Maggie. Babe, these are my parents Becca and Tony"

Maggie smiled and stuck her hand out "Mr and Mrs Styles, it's nice to meet you both."

Becca smiled "We don't shake hands." she walked over to Maggie and took her in her arms "We hug. And please, call us Becca and Tony. You're family now." Becca takes Maggie's hand "This is an interesting ring. Why the dragon?"

"Maggie loves the show Game of Thrones and she loves the dragons on the show so I found that ring and thought it was perfect. It is actually an engagement ring and wedding ring set. The wedding ring completes it. Maggie hasn't seen that yet though."

"Great." Tony. "Congratulations are in order. AJ tells us you're pregnant."

Maggie smiled big and rubbed her stomach "Yeah I'm pregnant. A little over a month now." Her stomach growled "And I think the baby is hungry."

They all laughed and Becca returned to cooking. A big breakfast is served. They ate and Maggie got to know her future in-laws and they got to know her as well. After everything is cleaned up and the extra food put away they go to the living room.

"Here mom and dad this is for both of you." AJ said as he handed them a wrapped box.

Tony let Becca open the box. She looked inside and found a framed picture. It was one of the pictures from AJ and Maggie's engagement, they both had that same picture on their Instagram's.

"Oh, is this from when you got engaged?" Becca asked as she held the picture up.

"Yes it is." Maggie answered with a smile "One of the happiest nights of my life." she looked at AJ with nothing but love in her eyes. "AJ is absolutely amazing."

AJ smiled and wrapped his arm around Maggie's shoulders before pulling her over and softly kissing her temple.

Maggie got off the couch and went over to their tree. She gathered up AJ's gifts while he did the same with hers.

They each opened their gifts. AJ got some new cologne, a few shirts, and a couple new video games. Maggie got some new earrings, a Barnes and Noble gift card, a couple of bottles of body spray from Bath and Body Works and video game.

After the gifts were opened Tony and Becca decided to go home for a little while and rest before dinner later that evening.

Maggie was lying in bed taking a nap with AJ. They made love most of the morning. They were woken up by a knock on the door. AJ opened his eyes and sighed "I'll get the door." he said before kissing Maggie's cheek. He got out of bed and put his basketball shorts on before walking out of the bedroom. He shut the door behind him before walking to the front door and opening it. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" he asked when he saw Karl and Alexa on the other side.

"Hey to you too. It's almost 4pm." Karl answered before he and Alexa walked in.

"Where's Maggie?" Alexa asked.

"We were in bed napping. I'll get her." AJ went in the bedroom and told her Karl and Alexa were there.

A few minutes later Maggie and AJ come out of the bedroom. "Merry Christmas guys." she said before kissing her brother's cheek then Alexa's.

They once again exchange gifts before Maggie went to the kitchen to start dinner. She made roast beef, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls. Alexa helped as did Becca once her and Tony came back over.

Dinner was great and everyone was able to take home leftovers. Maggie was so tired by the time the evening was over.

"This was a great first Christmas together. Next year we will have a baby here."

AJ paused his football game he was playing and smiled "I can't wait. I'm gonna teach her about football, she'll be a daddy's girl."

"You're so confident we're having a girl." Maggie smiled.

"I know we are. I have a feeling." he rubs her belly.

Maggie puts her hand over his "It doesn't matter to me what we have." she yawns "I'm gonna head to bed. You gonna stay up and play your game?"

AJ nodded his head "I'll be in soon though."

Maggie kissed AJ on the lips before getting off the couch and heading to bed.

 _A/N 2: AJ is talking to his parents again. Do you think they liked Maggie? What did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
